Centaurus
by Meye
Summary: "You. It will be about you this time. Find a way to believe again. Centaurus won't be completed without you, you will have to be strong child. Remember this, Damon Salvatore. The darkness is coming… Our revenge will be unstoppable, be prepared." Damon/OCs
1. Preface

**Centaurus**

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Rating****:** R/NC-17 (not for every chapters)

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_ (Thank you so much!)

* * *

**About Centaurus**

Thank you for reading _Centaurus_. I wanted to take the time to explain where the story came from. This is actually a crossover between _The Vampire Diaries_ and a French Canadian series called _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. I highly suggest you check it out, it's just amazing. It's a story about witches and constellations. I'd love to tell you more about the series, but that would pretty much be a huge spoiler. Though, I can say that I only took a really small part from it. So if you have already seen it you will only know what _Centaurus_ is and that's it. But in my story Centaurus doesn't do the same thing as La Grande Ourse.

Please do take in consideration that this is the first fan fiction I've ever posted (I usually keep them for myself or write fan fiction about my own stories) and also the first for _The Vampire Diaries_.

There will be some French along the way, translation will be at the end of each chapter. (I speak French fluently.)

When the whole story is posted, I'll put up a companion piece with all the French translations, a Timeline and all OCs info.

It was hard to find the real timeline for _The Vampire diaries_, but after some research I was able to find that most of the latest episodes happened between February and May 2010. My story starts in February 2010 and ends somewhere in 2011.

* * *

**What ****you need to know before reading **_**Centaurus**_**:**

- Episode _Plan B_ happened.

- Episode _Masquerade_ happened, but with some differences; Matt didn't survived Caroline throwing him against the wall. Tyler joined the gang after a while (knowing their secret), Jenna died, so Jeremy and Elena are now under Alaric's custody.

- Episode _Rose_ happened.

_- Centaurus_ starts where _Rose_ ended.

- The rings Alaric and Jeremy are wearing can protect both humans and witches.

- Bonnie can read in people's aura if they are saying the truth or not (new power).

- Main pairing is Damon/OCs (in case you've missed it) :p


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_ (Thank you so much!)

* * *

**Prologue**

~ _February 6__th__ 2010_ ~

He was spiked against the door; the massive stake still impaled in his heart. Colors were coming back to his face, as was his strength. He was enraged, how dare those baby vampires defy him? He was about to remove the spike when he felt a pressure on it and lift his eyes to see a figure with a dark cloak holding it in place. He tried to push it again to no avail.

"Klaus?" he asked uncertain.

"Now, now Eliasz, why would Klaus be here?" said a man's voice.

The Original was wide eyed and tried to move but couldn't.

"You cannot be alive, it is impossible!" he said frantically.

"It's always the same with you Originals; so proud, thinking nothing can get to you. But my dear friend, it is time, it's finally coming, and sadly your petty games can't go on any further." replied the man quite annoyed.

"Klaus and the others will come for you!"

"Really?" asked the man chuckling. "Klaus, yes… but the others? It's only a matter of time now…"

And then to Elijah horror, the man pulled out a wooden knife and got closer. The vampire tried everything, but he couldn't move at all now, fear and an unknown force petrified him.

"M-MOONSTONE!" screamed Elijah.

"What of it?"

"I know where it is…"

"Eliasz, my friend, if you think this information will save you, you are clearly mistaking my final intentions here! It's a myth!"

"No, it's real!"

"Oh yes, the moonstone itself does exist, but do you really think breaking the Sun and Moon curse would be that easy?"

The man saw Elijah's face and realized that he did believe in his claim. He laughed.

"Poor Eliasz, all of you Originals, so innocent to think that they would have left the key to brake the curse so easy to reach. I'm quite disappointed in the lots of you. Anyway, I just want you to know that you aren't the first, but almost the last."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well first, there was Elizabeth, than Joshua followed by the lovely Ahitta, then Gaspard who died in the arms of his beautiful Hildah and finally Melkior who betrayed you all before dying. After you, only Micah and Balthazar will be left. Imagine that, the Originals annihilated one by one. And you know what I love about it?"

Elijah was too terrified now to speak. He just stared speechless at the man.

"I'll tell you! Klaus isn't even aware of it. Oh, he IS clever and suspect something is happening, but clearly not this. By the time he picks on it, the Originals will be legends and the vampires across the world, old enough to remember, will be celebrating. Now, Eliasz, anything you'd like to share before the end?"

"I know that whatever I say now won't change anything, but…"

"Yes?"

"I know you want her too…"

"I'm listening." he replied intrigued.

…

The man was staring at the last remains of Elijah; ashes taken away by the wind. A small smirk spread on his face and he sighed in relief.

"Soon…"

…

Rose was in a small village nearby Mystic Fall, she was hunting since she knew the younger Salvatore would complain about her 'drinking' habit. She was a vampire for god sake, that was part of her and she wouldn't stop for his cute face. Anyway, she had her eyes on the older one. She felt something behind her, but as soon as she turned around she was pined against a tree with a spike in her stomach.

"I didn't miss! But this is the first and only warning you will get Rosemarie, don't go back to the Salvatore if you don't want to die a second time." said a female's voice.

"I must help them!" she said breathless.

"Help? What help? Like with Elijah that got Trevor killed? Or where you though Elijah was dead and yet he wasn't? You are pathetic Rosemarie!" she said spitefully. "And you are in the way of a vendetta. Runaway while you can or you will die tonight."

"O-Okay!"

The spike was removed and she fell to the ground. She felt something tumbling on her laps and looked at it, a pendant with a lapis lazuli stone, but it felt different, more powerful.

"A gift from Elijah, wear it! Now, you will have a week to write a letter to the Salvatore brothers to tell them you won't be coming back. If you mention anything that happened today, I WILL know it!"

"Yes. W-Who are you?"

She smiled and said nothing. She was about to leave when she remembered something.

"Here!" she said throwing her a blood bag. "It will help you! Remember, one week and if I see you around again, it will not end prettily."

And she walked away, leaving slowly, not even turning around. She knew Rose would listen, maybe one day she would seek her out and let her know it was time to stop running…

~ _February 27__th__ 2010 _~

Alaric and Caroline looked at the corpse laying on the ground in shock. He could hear Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and Tyler running toward them with Stefan staying close to Elena.

"Did you know him?" asked a bored Damon.

"This is Mr Leroux; he was the school French teacher." answered Alaric.

"I see."

"If I could throw up right now, I would." said Caroline.

"Spare me the details Forbes, will you!" replied an annoyed Damon.

When the others came by, Elena screamed before turning around. Jeremy and Tyler were just as shocked as Alaric and Caroline.

"Well I guess we won't get any class this week!" said Tyler nonchalantly.

"You are such an ass, Lockwood!" yelled Caroline.

"Whatever!"

Mr Leroux was quite the ugly sight. He had cuts everywhere, thorn clothes and a huge gash in his neck. Alaric bent down to see the dead man more clearly.

"Well, surprisingly, he looks like someone who put up a fight, well, tried to. But it clearly was a vampire attack. Quite a vicious one too!"

"Look at his left hand! He's missing fingers, this looks like Jonathan's hand when Katherine attacked him." pointed out Jeremy.

"You're right." said Alaric. "But this would mean…"

Damon piercing screaming cut him off. They all turned around to see Bonnie staring at the vampire groaning in pain.

"Bonnie! Damon!" yelled everyone.

"You will die Damon!" said Bonnie. "I told y…"

She couldn't finish her sentence as she was thrown away from Damon.

"BONNIE!" screamed Elena seeing her best friend flying toward a tree!

But just before she hit it, a cloaked figure caught her. As the gang tried to move, they realized that none of them could. A second dark figure came into view almost floating, going toward Damon.

"Soon, a terrible darkness will come to Mystic Fall and you shall stand united to defeat it or will all perish trying," said the man in front of Damon, with a deep, rich voice.

He turned around looking at Bonnie than at Damon, than back at Bonnie again and said:

"You two, Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore will need to learn to trust each other before the end."

He then turned back toward Damon and bent down to whisper in his ears so low that Damon could barely hear him:

"You. It will be about you this time. Find a way to believe again. Centaurus won't be completed without you; you will have to be strong child. Remember this, Damon Salvatore. The darkness is coming… Our revenge will be unstoppable, be prepared."

The first figure let go of Bonnie who still couldn't move and ran at a vampiric speed towards the man. The mysterious man up onto its back and they ran off.

More than 15 minutes had passed before they could move. Damon was frowning, looking toward where their assailants had ran too. The others were looking at each other and exclaimed:

"What the hell was that?"

…

* * *

_Comments are always loved :) Hope you enjoyed this._


	3. Katherine

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_ (Thank you so much!)

**A/N:** Special thank you to xoxobianca13, you were the first to comment!

* * *

**Katherine**

Katherine thought she had been laying in the tomb for far too long now, and was really getting frustrated with her situation. Yet she couldn't really complain; she was well protected here, but she was famished. Four days ago, Stefan had come around with Damon and Bonnie to ask about the attack on a man called Mr Leroux. Clearly, they were hiding information from her. The only answer they had gotten from her was a simple: "_Like I would care about a teacher!_"

Since then, no one had come to see her.

She turned around rapidly; catching sounds outside the tomb. She walked toward the door and saw it open. She saw two dark figures.

"Master!" she said half scared half relieved.

The man lift his head just enough to reveal a sneer.

"Not yet Katarzyna…"

Katherine panicked stepping back from the opening shacking her head in disbelief.

"No, it's impossible… You can't…"

"Did you really think that you could escape us, child?" cut in the second figure revealing a honeyed female voice. "It was so nice of Elijah to tell us that you were here…"

"My master will avenge me!"

And that's when he saw it, lying on the ground beside the frantic vampire. Not even scared of her, he went into the tomb to pick up and went back outside.

"Aw! The famous moonstone, now we can proceed..."

She felt it as soon as it came down, the wards holding her in the tomb. She tried to escape, but to no avail. So soon, the two figures had caught up with her.

"Stefan!" she screamed.

And then, darkness…

~ _March 10__th__ 2010_ ~

Damon was sitting calmly in front of the fire sipping his drink. The last week had been surprisingly boring. Alaric had gone back to Isobel's office, hoping to find anything about their encounter. When he had came back empty handed, he had tried to phone some contacts he had made over the years and went away again to meet them.

To be truthful, he was annoyed to no end. First Rose left for no good reason after offering her help and now, he was supposed to be the hero!

He heard a truck coming toward the house, then stopped and a man coming at the door. The bell rang and Damon stood up to answer.

"Yes?"

"Is Mister Salvatore around?" asked the UPS deliveryman.

"Which one?" replied Damon with a sigh.

"Oh! Let me check! Lets see… AW! Damon Salvatore."

"Aren't you lucky, that's me!" he replied dispassionately.

"Great! Could you sign this please Sir?"

The man bend down to pick up a big square box while Damon signed the pad and gave it to him. Damon took a sniff and could smell something weird inside the box.

"What is this?" he asked frustrated.

"Sorry Sir, I don't know what's inside."

"Obviously you have a policy to make sure that nothing weird gets inside those boxes, right?"

"Of course, but I'm just the delivery guy Sir!"

"Right, thanks." he said closing the door in the man's face.

Damon went back to the living room and sat down with the box in front of him, not sure if he should opened it.

"What is it?" asked Stefan appearing right beside him.

"I don't know. It smells weird."

"Open it carefully then."

"Thank you Mister obvious!"

"Damon…"

"Stefan…"

"Just open it, will you!"

And he did. When he saw what was inside, he gasped, dropping the box and took a step back.

"What is it?"

"I-I can't…"

Stefan got closer and looked inside.

"Who did this?" he asked traumatized at seeing Katherine's head in the box.

"Like I would know! Do you think it was one of the Originals that Elena talked about?"

"If its them, we are in big troubles, maybe that's why Rose left."

"Don't talk about that lying bitch! Helping us, yeah right!"

"Damon…"

"What?"

"There is a fold paper inside the box, should I look at it?"

"Give it to me. Lets see."

_~ A gift. Keep your Scooby doo gang close. And for god sake, get a human to stop Vampire from entering your house at will; it's annoyingly far too trusting. ~_

"Well, what do you think of that brother of mine?" asked Damon.

"I don't know. To be truthful, I don't know if I should be happy, relieved, sad or angry about Katherine. But one thing is sure; who ever did that was more powerful than her. Do you think it was the ones in the clearing?"

"Would that be the revenge the man was talking about? We should check the tomb just in case."

"Damon!" exclaimed a panicked Stefan.

"What?"

"The moonstone was with her!"

"Well damn!" he said before running outside toward the tomb.

…

"This can't be good." said Stefan looking at the half burned body of Katherine lying in from of the tomb's door.

"Okay, now we're in trouble!"

"Damon? What are you doing, don't go inside the tomb!"

He saw his older brother coming out as easily as he had gone in. The spell had been broken.

"A witch?" asked Stefan.

"I guess, but that is not the least of our problem. The moonstone is gone just as Katherine's necklace…"

"We better go back to the house and get the group together and fast!"

"Let's go."

…

The whole gang was in the Salvatore's living room. Half the group was rejoicing the death of Katherine, while the other half was scared of what could have killed her without their knowledge. Damon had showed them the memo he had gotten with the box.

"I refuse!" yelled Alaric. "Are you out of your mind? We will not sleep here!"

"Aw! Come on Alaric, I though you loved me by now?" said Damon with false sadness.

"Don't push it Damon!" snarled Bonnie.

"I love my women feisty!"

"Back off!" growled Jeremy back at Damon.

"This is too good to be true. Really, you two?" laughed Damon. "Just disgusting…"

"Can we co back to the main problem here?" sighed Stefan. "Alaric, I know you don't like the idea, but I won't take lightly this kind of warning, because this is what it was, a warning. And I can assure you, Damon will behave."

Damon smirked trying to look innocent. Which failed miserably.

"It's not like I'm happy about it professor! But for once Stefan is right; you saw what happen in the clearing, we cannot take chances. We think that we are up against warlocks," replied Damon.

"That is what my friends have conclude too." said Alaric. "Bonnie did you feel anything when you were grabbed?"

"No, and that scares me. I usually can see things, but it was like my power were locked away the whole time."

"It was the same for me. I really tried to smell the air and I couldn't smell anything!" said Tyler.

"Me neither!" replied Caroline.

"Well this is really bad!" exclaimed Stefan. "Whatever it is can neutralize our powers. Whoever it was, they have the moonstone and Katherine's necklace. Damon, what did he told you again?"

"'_You. It will be about you this time. Find a way to believe again. Centaurus won't be completed without you; you will have to be strong, child. Remember this, Damon Salvatore. The darkness is coming… Our revenge will be unstoppable, be prepared.'_ It sounded more to me like a really bad movie quote than anything else. Any ideas Alaric?"

"I looked for anything possible with my friends and not much came up. The darkness could be so many things and warlock legends go back, but it's usually easy to learn about them when you get your hands on their spell books. Nothing really interesting came up. Now my main concern is that most research shown the improbability of a warlock being that powerful, so I will have to dig deeper. But it's so hard to find where their allegiances are most of the time. And we still don't know if those events are all related. The note did say that it was a gift for you Damon, which I clearly don't understand."

"I don't either, if that can encourage you! And what about Centaurus? It's a constellation, right?"

"Yes and that's about it. The only thing I was able to pick up was related to the moonstone legends. One of my friend gave me this." he said giving the partially torn paper to Damon and Stefan and continued:

"Its about the werewolves and vampires powers. It is said that at the beginning, both races were at peace and servant of the sky. The vampires were given their abilities from the stars and the werewolves from the moon, obviously. When they went into war against each other, it started to affect the human world and this is when the moonstone and the curses stories started. My only theory so far is that Centaurus can only mean something about the Vampires. And if I'm right, really old vampires could be the darkness coming here."

"What?" yelled Elena. "B-But I saw what Elijah was capable of. He was part of the vampires they called the Originals… Are they coming here?"

"Possibly."

"Okay Alaric, this is no longer an option. You lot will have to live here. I'm sure Bonnie can do something about the wards on the house so that you lot must invite vampire before they can come in." said Stefan "Bonnie?"

"I guess. If it's possible to reset them; I could try to find something inside Emily's book."

"Thank you. Now, for the rooms, we have enough places for everyone," replied Stefan.

"I'll compel my mother. It will be like a huge slumber party!" said an excited Caroline.

"Can we make an exception for her and let her stay at her home?" requested Damon.

"Damon!" warned Stefan.

"Stefan…"

"I won't do it!" Tyler cut in. "I can't let my mother alone, but I will come around as much as I can."

"It's understandable," replied Stefan. "Alaric, do you have anything else?"

"No sorry. We could try to look more into werewolves and vampire. But I think we could also look into witches, druids and shamans."

"I can look into my father stuff with Bonnie for more werewolves and witches information." suggested Tyler.

"We will need more," said Stefan. "Here's what I suggest we do; Tyler, Caroline and Jeremy, look for anything about werewolves you can find. Damon, see what you can find with the council and Alaric try again with your friends for anything else. Elena, Bonnie and I will work on witches and then check our library. Also Alaric, if you can work on more weapons… that would be great. We need to be as much prepared as we can."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

_Comments are always loved :) Hope you enjoyed this. I ADORE my beta reader! 3_


	4. New Faces

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_ (Thank you so much again!)

**A/N:** Happy New year! (A belated gift) French Translation at the end! The lyrics in this Chapter come from _Bumpy Ride_ by _Mohombi_ (he's an amazing artist)

* * *

**New faces**

~ _April 9__th__ 2010_ ~

A month had passed and 2 different French teachers too.

The postman had found Madame Constance Griffith, a middle aged French woman, outside her house one morning on her second Monday of work. She had been drained of her blood and like Mr Leroux, her fingers had been cut off.

Mr Siméon Camille, a late thirties Haitian man, hadn't survived as long. He had been found outside the Mystic Grill on his fifth day of work. Again, same as the two previous teachers, drained of blood with severed fingers.

So far, the students were almost praying for the newest teacher to survive longer. Mademoiselle Odelle St-Amand was the only one, so far, who had gone two weeks without dying. But that was simply because the gang were being more careful with her. After three teachers, they couldn't deny that those crimes had been targeted for some unknown reasons.

Odelle was a fresh out of school student. She was a 28 years old French Canadian lady. Over the last two weeks, the student had learned that she was of mixed origins; her mother being white Canadian and her father an Afro-American given her a triple nationality. She was about 5feet6, slim, with light brown eyes, almost amber, and dark brown long straight hair that went to the middle of her back. Her style was quite simple, and it was actually the running gag of her class; she always wore a pair of leggings with knees boots and a tunic. She had been joking about having over a hundred different tunics and so far, she had never worn the same twice. Most of the guys in school were drooling over her. Even Tyler had found a new interest in the language.

…

The whole gang, minus Alaric, Damon, and Jeremy, were sitting in Odelle's class. She had refused to be called by any official title since she hated those.

"Hello guys" said Odelle smiling. "Shall we continue where we were the last time, but with new words. Lets begin. Bonjour tout le monde. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Il fait beau dehors, que diriez-vous de faire le prochain cours à l'extérieur?"

She looked at everyone in the class and had to turn around or laugh at their expression.

"Okay, maybe that was too complicated!" she exclaimed turning back to them.

"Odelle?" said Stefan rising his hand.

"Yes Stefan?"

"Hello everyone. How are you today? It's beautiful outside, what would you think of doing next class over there?" he replied simply.

She was speechless.

"Yes, that is perfect Stefan!" she said dumfounded. "Could you tell me something about you in French then?"

"Bien sûr. Bonjour Odelle, je m'appelle Stefan Salvatore. Je voudrais d'ailleurs prendre ce moment pour… mmm" he finished perplexed.

"Any problems Stefan?" asked Odelle.

"I'm not sure if I should use _tu_ or _vous_; I don't want to sound impolite."

She actually giggled to everyone surprise.

"I think I just got my answer!" he said smiling. "Je voudrais prendre ce moment pour te souhaiter la bienvenue à Mystic Fall. J'espère d'ailleurs que Tyler ne te fais pas trop la vie dure!"

At that she laughed out loud. Tyler, understanding that Stefan had said something about him, almost growled in annoyance.

"Hey Salvatore, say that to my face in English!"

"No worries Tyler; Stefan was only having fun. Please calm down." she said smiling at Tyler. "He only said that he hoped that you weren't antagonizing me too much." she finished winking at him.

"O-Okay." replied a mouth-watering Tyler.

"Now everyone," she said while writing on the blackboard. "I want you to write an essay about yourself. It has to be at least one page and obviously in French. Please don't use an online translator because I will know if you do. Those things can't translate French properly or any other languages for that matter! Now here are the questions: first, describe yourself, your style of music, favourite clothes, anything. Then, what you like and dislike and finally, if you could be anything, what would you be, fictional or not."

She turned around and saw Alaric looking at her trough the door's window. She smiled and waved at him. He seemed surprised at being caught and went on his way.

"That was weird…" she said to herself. She clapped her hands together. "Now guys, I want you to work on this until the end of the class. If you have any questions, just ask."

With that, everyone went to work.

…

The day was finally done. Odelle was at her desk going through her next day class when she heard someone coming in.

"Hello Odelle."

"Alaric." she answered smiling. "You've finally decided to say hi after running away?"

"I'm truly sorry about earlier, I was just surprised. I didn't mean to stare at you like that."

"It's okay. So how was your day?" she asked putting her files in her bag.

Alaric couldn't help but smile as he looked at her bag. He would never get used to it. It was a simple brown leather school bag, but the graphic on the front was hilarious; an over frustrated Japanese animation character kicking at something. He couldn't understand how she could walk around with that and hope to be taken seriously. Surprisingly, the students adored her, well the girls did, and the guys were just drooling over her.

"I had a good day. You?"

"Obviously good. With my favourite group to end the day! There is a great chemistry between these kids that I adore. Well, I'm done here!"

As they walked outside the school, she saw Stefan talking with a talk dark hair man. She tried to see him, but she couldn't quite see his face.

"So, will you finally get out of that house of yours anytime soon?"

"M-Maybe." she answered distracted by whoever Stefan was talking with.

Alaric looked at her and saw where her eyes where fixed on.

"That's Damon Salvatore. He's Stefan's older brother." he answered her unspoken question annoyed.

Just as if he had heard Alaric, Damon moved aside to look at them and she got a full view of him.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

"Oh! Please, don't go crushing on him. That guy is REALLY bad news!"

Damon smiled, all seductive and charming with those kissable lips and sexy eyes.

"He is gorgeous," she said breathlessly. "Sorry Alaric, but he is a beautiful man."

They walked over her car. She was about to go in when she saw Alaric looking suddenly frustrated.

"Hello professor." said a voice full of sarcasm.

"What do you want Damon?"

"I'd love to meet the new teacher. She did survive longer than the other ones."

"Well that was rude," replied Odelle, chuckling.

"Please Odelle, don't laugh at his jokes, that will only encourage him." said Alaric with a sigh.

She hit him lightly on the shoulder before smiling at Damon.

"Hello, I'm Odelle St-Amand."

"Bonjour Odelle." he replied sexily.

"Oh French!" she said excited.

"Français, English, Italiano, español … tout pour la jolie demoiselle."

"Oh…" she said blushing.

"Damon!" almost yelled Stefan. "We need to go, now!"

"How to break a mood 101, ask Stefan." growled Damon. "See you later Odelle."

"Of course."

He helped her get into her car and closed the door for her, watching her leave.

"I can now understand why the mutt couldn't stop talking about the new French teacher. I'd like a bite of her too."

"Damon, I'm warning you…"

"Relax Professor, I won't bite her… like that!" he said smirking before going back to his brother.

…

Bonnie was standing alone in the middle of the clearing where they had found Mr Leroux. She was anxious and couldn't stop fidgeting. She looked at the note again.

~ _Bonnie. Please meet me alone where you found Mr Leroux. You'll get some answers._ ~

"I don't know why you are so scared, Bonnie Bennett? If I had wanted to kill you, you would already be dead by now." said the same damn deep rich voice.

She turned around and saw a dark cloak figure.

"Show yourself!" she requested.

He putted down his hood and looked straight at her. He looked Greek or maybe Polish, tall and largely build, maybe in his late thirties. He had shoulder length dirty blond hair, grey eyes and a one-day beard. He looked strong and healthy.

"It his a pleasure to meet you under better circumstances Bonnie."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Cleatus."

"Are you a warlock?"

"My, my, you ARE rude!" he said laughing. "Lets pretend I am, would it change anything?"

"Maybe…"

"I think I'll do the talking for now."

"But why me? Why did you left me that note?" she said giving it back.

"Is there another witch in your group that I'm not aware of Miss Bennett? I don't think so. I wanted to give you something."

He opened his cloak and she could see a satchel inside. He took out from it two items; a book and a pendant. He went behind her and put the jewel around her neck.

"Here is the book." trusting the book in her hands.

"What are they?"

"The book is a spell book. I know it doesn't look like your regular witchcraft books; all old and falling apart, but that is because it's an edited version."

"An edited version?" she asked incredulously.

"The original book is really old and too dangerous for a young witch like you, but I wanted to help you in your learning. The pendant is a protection from spell's backfire. This, will protect you from dying of exhaustion if you were to do a powerful spell, but, and this is important, it will not give you more power. So be careful with what you do; you could end up in a coma for months even years from a spell."

"Why are you helping me? I-I mean, thank you Cleatus."

"It's a pleasure Bonnie. As for the why, well, you are a good witch with a big heart. And above that, your intentions are to protect those you love. And that, is something I can relate too. That is also why I edited the book and transcribed only certain spells. First, they are harmless and can only be used to heal, track and talk to the dead. And before you try to summon your Grams, I want you to know that the more powerful the person is, the harder it is to summon them. I strongly advise you to refrain from calling anything other than a typical human for now."

"Can you help us? You talked about Centaurus and the darkness…"

"I'm sorry Bonnie, but I can't help you, yet. I am still trying to find out more. And for now, I think you and your gang will be less at risk if you don't know much."

"What about Damon?"

"What about him?"

"You told him that it would be about him… What was that supposed to mean?"

"Damon Salvatore is a very special man Bonnie."

He looked up in the sky and she lifted her head. They both felt a warm breeze passing by. She stared back at him, not quite believing what he had said.

"I know you have your doubts about him, but it was Katherine's black heart and his anger toward his brother that corrupted him. Now, he's learning to be a better man again."

"How do you know about Katherine?"

"Who doesn't? I should be more specific, anyone with enough background on vampires knows about her. I must take my leave now. Please be careful with the book."

"Thank you Cleatus."

"We will see each other again, Miss Bennett, and I must say, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"This." he finished sending her a wave of energy that knocked her out.

He stopped her fall and put her in a sitting position against a tree. She would wake up soon. He couldn't risk her following him. He left knowing that nothing would harm her.

…

Jeremy was passing by the door when he saw Bonnie enter.

"Hey, where were you?"

"Sorry, I needed some time alone. This house is so crowded."

"Yes, I understand." he smiled at her, moving a lock of hair from her eyes. He saw her shrug slightly away from his touch. "We received another letter from the person who sent Katherine's head. The gang is meeting in the library, you're coming?"

"I'll meet you there, I just want to change."

"Okay."

Bonnie went to her bedroom and hid the book that Cleatus had given her before changing and going to the library.

"And the witch finally graces us with her presence." Damon said voice full of sarcasm.

"So Jeremy told me that you've received something new?" she asked ignoring Damon.

"Yes, this." said Elena who had just finished reading the note.

~ _Glad to see that you have done something about your house, gentlemen. Though, I am quite sad to see that you haven't done anything about getting closer. At this speed, you will get annihilated before the darkness even comes to you. I am disappointed._

_Also, I had the pleasure to realized that Katherine's death didn't seem to bother you and that you have finally moved on. CONGRATS! Now, A piece of advise to all of you…_

_Elena and Jeremy, please learn some moves from Alaric. Yes, Jeremy, we all know you're cool and playing the bad boy, but really you need to learn how to kick some butts. An Elena, the damsel in distress act gets tiring. _

_Bonnie, obviously you aren't strong enough yet, being scared doesn't help and really you need to downgrade your ego when it comes to witchcraft, it won't do you any harm. Promise!_

_Alaric, keep up the amazing weapons crafting. But just like Bonnie, stop with those vampire prejudices, it's lame._

_Caroline and Tyler, doing more than annoying the hell out of people would be good. Do something with yourself by training. Right now, both of you look more like untrained dogs than anything else._

_Stefan, drink blood, human blood! Really what kind of vampire are you? This goes for Caroline too! You will not win this fight without it. And Stefan, have faith in yourself._

_And Damon; don't laugh, you're not better then them. Do something and grow up once and for all. Those guys need you like you need them._

_We shall meet before the darkness… You need to really start training seriously._ ~

"Okay, the person who sent that letter is a jackass, but I can't lie, it's kinda true," replied Tyler, surprising everyone.

"Did something smart just came out of your mouth, Lockwood?" remarked Damon. "Anyway, I'm going out, I need a drink."

"I suggest we all think about it and start whatever training we need tomorrow. For now, lets take the night off," suggested Alaric.

No one argued with that.

…

Odelle was all smiles as she got out of the Mystic Grill with her dinner in hand and her mp3 playing way too loudly in her ears.

"_I wanna boom bang bang with your body-o! We're gonna rough it up before we take it slow! Girl let me rock you rock you like a rodeo! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!_" she sang along with the tune in her ear buds.

She was about to open her car's door when someone grabbed her by the arm and she was thrown away toward the alley nearby. She was disoriented, but was able to stand up. She looked around, afraid.

"Please, don't hurt me…" she said tears in her eyes. "I'll give you anything, please…"

"Anything? Fine!" said a voice chuckling.

She felt someone pushing her head on the side and teeth piercing the skin of her neck. She tried to scream, but the hand holding her head moved to her mouth.

"Stop wiggling around woman!" yelled the man behind her before biting her neck again more ferociously.

Black dots were starting to cover her vision…

* * *

_Did you really think Odelle was going to escape her colleagues fate? Comments are always loved :) Hope you enjoyed this._

_***French Translation***_

_Bonjour tout le monde. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? Il fait beau dehors, que diriez-vous de faire le prochain cours à l'extérieur?_ – **Hello everyone. ****How are you today? It's beautiful outside, what would you think of doing next class over there?**

_Bien sûr. Bonjour Odelle, je m'appelle Stefan Salvatore. Je voudrais d'ailleurs prendre ce moment pour…_ – **No problem. ****Hi Odelle, my name is Stefan Salvatore. I would like to take a minute to…**

_tu_ / _vous_ – **you / you (in French, we use **_tu_** as a familiar form and **_vous_** for formal discussion. The best example would be when the students uses Odelle's first name instead of her title; Miss St-Amand)**

_Je voudrais prendre ce moment pour te souhaiter la bienvenue à Mystic Fall. J'espère d'ailleurs que Tyler ne te fais pas trop la vie dure!_ – **I would like to take a minute to welcome you in Mystic Fall. ****I also hope that Tyler isn't** **antagonizing you too much.**

_Bonjour Odelle._ – **Hi Odelle.**

_Français, English, Italiano, español … tout pour la jolie demoiselle._ – **French, English, Italian, Spanish… anything for this pretty lady.**


	5. A busy house

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_ (Thank you so much!)

**Author's note:** You'll have to thank the amazing _Onyx_ for this early Chapter!

* * *

**A busy house**

_[mind control]_

_Black dots were starting to cover her vision…_

This was it… Then she felt the man behind her froze before letting her go. She was about to fall when someone caught her.

"I've got you. Drink this!" said Damon putting his bloody wrist against her mouth.

He gave her just enough to stop the bleeding, but not enough to remove the marks on her neck. He checked if she had any more injuries, but she mostly looked high from his blood. He called Sheriff Forbes to inform her of what had happened.

"What did you give me?" she whispered.

"My blood. You were attacked by a vampire, I staked him to save you, but you won't remember anything soon anyway." he looked at her straight in the eyes. _[An animal attacked you and I saved you by chasing it away.]_

"Is that normal what you're doing with your eyes?" she asked unaffected by his power.

"What do you remember Odelle?" he replied suspiciously.

"I was attack by a vampire, you saved me by killing it and then gave me your blood. And that makes you a vampire too, I guess…" she finished with a shrug.

"What?"

He was about to try again, but he heard screeching tires around the corner and saw Sheriff Forbes car coming to a halt close to them. He was panicking; he was in so much trouble. Well, that meant another trip for the Sheriff at the Boarding house.

"Professor St-Amand, are you okay?" asked the Sheriff.

"Yes. Well I feel dizzy, probably from the blood loss. I don't know where the animal came out from, but I was just lucky that Damon found me before I suffered the same fate as my late colleagues."

"Would you like me to escort you to you house Miss?"

She blushed lightly looking at Damon then back at the Sheriff.

"It's okay. I think Damon can do it. I wouldn't want to bother you anymore."

"If that's alright with you?" replied Elizabeth eyeing Damon.

"No problem."

"Damon, please come see me tomorrow." she gave him a knowing look before leaving.

He turned toward her. "You lied, why?"

"You saved my life, the least I can do is cover up for you."

"So, you know about vampires and you obviously take vervain."

"Err… no to both. What is vervain anyway? A spice, or some kind of herb? I think the adrenaline is the only thing keeping me from fainting right now. Vampires in Mystic Fall, I should have read about the place before coming here… Oh dear!"

"You're kidding right?" he asked incredulously.

"No." she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"Thank you?"

"Serais-tu en train de flirter avec moi?"

"Peut-être."

He gave her his best seductive smile while putting one hand on her hip.

"Ah! Non, c'est injuste!" she said sounding offended.

"What is?"

"You cannot use that smile on me."

"Why not? Are you getting jelly legs?"

"Yes." She was fully blushing now.

Damon gave a low growl and came closer to her when his phone rang. He looked at it and answered, pissed off.

"Brother of mine, now is not the time; I'm busy!"

"Are you okay? Sheriff Forbes just called Caroline about an attack on Odelle. Is she…"

"We are both fine Stefan, you can stop freaking out now." he sighed and looked at Odelle.

"_I'm going home. Thank you_," she mouthed to him. She gave him another kiss on the cheek caressing his arm lightly before going inside her car.

She turned on the engines and winked at Damon before leaving.

"Brother, I hate you. I was so getting into those leggings of hers. You really have the worst timing ever!" he finished hanging up before Stefan could say anything else.

…

_Damon was in a part of the forest he didn't recognized. He felt drained, tortured, but when he checked himself, there wasn't anything wrong._

"_Who's there?" he asked feeling someone around. His face changed; eyes blackening and veins appearing. "I said who's there damn it?" No response, only the sound of the wind in the trees._

_That's when he felt it, the panic, the need to run and he did as fast as he could. His body aching everywhere, it hurt so much to run, but he knew he had to go faster. He just ran, faster, so far and into the darkness…_

…

Damon woke up, jumped out of bed and ran to his bathroom. He let the water running down before splashing some over his face. He got into the shower laying his head against the tile wall. If he had a human heart, it would be about to burst his ribcage right now. He had been having those dreams for a while now, but the panic and the feeling of running had never been there before.

He went back to lie on his bed. What a way to start a day after a shitty night. He could have been waking up in Odelle's bed, but no, Mister I-call-at-the-wrong-time-and-seems-to-have-a-fetish-in-stopping-my-brother-from-getting-laid, aka Stefan, had ruined it. He knew that, at one point of the day, the others would need to know about Odelle's resistance to his mind-bending power.

But not now… he just wanted to sleep, well try to anyway!

…

Jeremy was standing, arms crossed, looking at Bonnie meditating. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but she had rejected him so many times. Yes, he was younger and her best friend's brother, but why deny the pull between them that was obviously there? She was always looking at him like he was some kind of innocent child; she couldn't be anymore wrong. He was probably more experienced than her, considering everything that had happened with Anna. But he kept quiet about it.

"Jeremy, stop fixing me," said the annoyed witch.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You are unnerving me right now."

"Why?"

"Jeremy…" she replied in a warning tone.

"Don't avoid my question!" he retorted before sitting on the bed in front of her.

"Jeremy, get back!"

"No."

"Don't play the cocky boy with me, you are no Damon!"

"I'm not! Why are you pushing me away so hard, Bonnie?" he asked caressing his knuckles against her cheek.

"Don't…"

"No." he whispered against her lips before kissing her tenderly. He held her close by the nape of her neck until she kissed him back.

He went on his knees and used his other hand to pull her closer to him. They kept kissing for a while, only stopping for short pauses to get some air before plunging back into the kiss.

When they finally stopped, they both had swollen lips and were taking deep breaths, looking into each other's eyes.

"This doesn't mean anything…" tried to deny Bonnie.

"No, it means everything. It means you are finally starting to open your heart. Let me in Bonnie."

"I-I…"

"It's okay. I won't push you into any relationship if you aren't ready, but I just want you to acknowledge me as more than what you do."

She gave a small nod and he enveloped her in his arms.

…

Caroline stood beside Tyler and kept silent as he attached new chains to the stone walls.

"This should hold me this time," he thought out loud.

She came forward and pulled at it hard, it held.

"Yes, it will, if not… we will be in trouble." she looked toward the exit. "Don't you think you should do the same for the door?"

"You're right."

"Or course I am."

"I will not comment on that."

"What is that supposed to mean, Tyler?" she asked in a high peach voice that the werewolf knew all too well.

He shrugged, but kept quiet.

"Tyler…" she pouted.

"Don't be like that, I was just joking…" he said trying desperately to get out of this tricky situation.

"Really?"

"Yes."

She pushed him hard enough for him to fall on his ass.

"You are a moron and you are mean!" she replied with a childish voice.

He smiled and pulled her down; she fell on top of him.

"If there is one scratch on my new boots Tyler, I will never forgive you!"

"I know." he replied hugging her close.

…

Elena was sitting on the counter, trying and failing not to look at Stefan, who was cooking breakfast.

"Elena, you know me; if you want to ask something, please do so. You know I won't get mad," said Stefan, gently feeling her eyes boring into his skull.

She looked away, blushing. He turned toward her and smiled.

"Do you still love me Stefan?"

"Or course Elena." he replied getting closer to her. "Where is this coming from? You know I love you with all my heart. Nothing will ever change that."

"I'm so sorry Stefan…" she whispered before tears started to fall down her face. "I was just so scared… and… and I didn't want for anyone else to get hurt…"

"Elena, it's okay, I understand."

"No, you don't. What good is it to be away from you if people still gets hurt?" she graded his t-shirt and pulled him closer to her so that he stood between her thighs. "If being with or without you doesn't change anything… I can't keep going on like that, pretending. I love you, Stefan and I want to be with you. I don't want any of us to face this darkness alone. I need you."

Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena and held her close.

"We'll get through this…" he lifted her head gently and kissed her.

They kissed and held on too each other like it was their last day on Earth.

…

Alaric was across the street, sitting in his car and eating take-out, looking at Odelle in her house through his binoculars. She was on her thighs trainer moving along the beat that was obviously playing in her earplugs. She was apparently singing out loud which made him smile. She was wearing a pair of black leggings with a white tank top. Alaric could see the sweat dripping down her chin to her breast and felt a stirring in his pants.

"Come on, I can't be lusting after her?" he murmured to himself after seeing the bulge in his pants.

But one thing was sure, he couldn't deny the French teacher's sex appeal; even Damon had seen it.

He chocked on his food when he saw Odelle removing her top to reveal her bra. He licked his lips when she drank some water. She was too hot for her own good right now. He felt his cock throbbing against his pants.

He heard a screeching sound and saw a crow flying passed his window to land on his hood. He looked at it and the bird bend his head to the side mockingly.

"Salvatore…" he snarled.

The bird flapped his wings violently and took off. He yelled at the vampire before putting his key in the ignition, starting his car. He couldn't risk a confrontation with the vampire right now.

He left.

…

When he came back to the boarding house, Damon was sitting close to the fireplace talking with his brother, Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Hi Alaric." said Elena.

He smiled until he saw Damon's smirk. The vampire would probably keep his mouth shut, but he knew this wasn't the end of it and he would hear about it soon enough.

"What are you talking about?"

"Damon was telling us about Odelle." answered Jeremy.

"What about it?"

"She can apparently resist Damon's mind control power!" exclaimed a surprised Bonnie.

"So she's not as innocent as she looks…"

"And you are wrong!" said Damon. "She didn't know what vervain was and by her smell, I can assure you that she didn't have any in that sweet body of hers."

"Damon…" warned Stefan.

"Oh! Shut up, Stefan. Can't I state the truth?" he looked back at the teacher. "Anyway, our problem now is that she knows I'm a vampire and is probably thinking and imagining all sort of things about us."

"I'm surprised you didn't dispose of her," replied Alaric.

"One reason!" he pointed at the witch. "Judgy over here would torch me."

"Aye!" she confirmed his statement.

"So she's not human then?" proposed the teacher.

"She is." said Bonnie. "I got to touch her a few times since her first day at school and she is human. The only unusual thing about her is that she has a stronger aura than most human. I'm guessing this is why she can resist Damon's power."

"Can you stop reminding me of it?" groaned Damon.

Bonnie smiled at him innocently and he growled at her.

"We should focus on this darkness instead of Odelle." suggested Stefan. "Damon, Alaric, make sure that she doesn't spill anything about us."

"Thank you mister state-the-obvious!"

Stefan sighed at his brother's antics, but didn't say more.

After talking for another hour, they called it a night.

…

* * *

_Comments are always loved :) Hope you enjoyed this._

**_*French Translation*_**

_Serais-tu en train de flirter avec moi?_ – **Are you flirting with me?**

_Peut-être._ – **Maybe.**

_Ah! Non, c'est injuste!_ – **Oh! ****No, that's so unfair!**


	6. Face off

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_ (Thank you so much!)

* * *

**Face off**

~ _April 27__th__ 2010_ ~

Her background checked. Alaric was frustrated. He was missing something, he was sure of it. He had asked his contacts to double check, but nothing more than what he had found out came back.

He looked through the window and saw Odelle teaching her class outside. He couldn't believe how relaxed she looked, like nothing was wrong in Mystic Fall. He guessed it was because Damon had saved her life that she was keeping her mouth shout. She was intelligent though and must have figured it all out, well most of it. Since that night, she had looked at him differently, her eyes asking if he too was a vampire. He could have answered her, but that would have meant having a discussion that he didn't want to have.

Bonnie had come clean last week about talking with the cloaked man named Cleatus. Whatever the man had said, he was sure that he was a warlock, why talk to Bonnie if it wasn't the case. Though Bonnie was hiding something about that encounter, but what? Once again, he had called his contact about Cleatus, one of his closest friends, Emrick, who had specialized in witchcraft over the last two years. Emrick was still looking for information on Cleatus, the only thing that he had been able to confirm was that he was not a warlock. This had surprised Alaric, but Emrick had told him that there were many different types of magical beings and that warlocks only one of them. He had promised to call back as soon as something came up on Cleatus.

With a trembling hand, Alaric looked at the little note he had found on his desk this morning.

~_ Mister Saltzman, people can be so clumsy when they are searching for something. Be careful. – Cleatus _~

He was seriously starting to think that this whole darkness thing was a diversion from Cleatus to kill them all. Though, at the same time, if he had wanted them dead, he could have done it in the clearing when none of them had been able to move. Maybe it was worst than that. Maybe they were pawns to the Cleatus Chess game and would be sacrificed one after another over time.

What was most unnerving was that the writing was the same as Bonnie's note, but not like the ones in the box or the letter telling them what to do.

…

Everyone was in the living room at the boarding house, talking about Alaric's note and what they thought about Cleatus and if they could trust him.

"Guys if he wanted us dead he would have killed me in the clearing without helping me," rationalized Bonnie.

"True, but as Alaric said before, we cannot trust him blindly." replied Elena.

They heard someone clapping and turned to see Cleatus smiling. "Well said, Miss Gilbert."

"I can't smell you," said Caroline.

"That's my fault, obviously!" answered Cleatus. He then moved is hand in a nonchalant way. "Now, you should be able too."

"There are two vampires at the door. Who are they?" asked Stefan.

"They are my friends, would you be kind enough to invite them in please."

"And get killed? I don't think so!" snorted Tyler.

"Lockwood, you imbecile, don't you see that he could have killed us already. Jeremy go get the door," said an annoyed Damon.

Jeremy went and came back with two women on his trail.

"Now, do you mind if I sit?" asked Cleatus shifting an armchair and sitting before anyone could answer.

The two vampires came to his side.

"My name is Sapphire."

The one who had spoken first was an Egyptian woman with long straight black hair that probably went down to her hips; it was hard to tell with her ponytail. She had eyes just as black. She was a tall woman, maybe 5'10, in her late twenties. She seemed strong, and yet lean. Her style looked like a modern adaptation of the antic Egyptian clothing.

"This is Deena," she continued, pointing at the other woman.

"Aw don't call me that in front of people." replied the woman with a fake childish voice. "The name's Dee." she said looking at the gang. "I don't want any of you calling me anything else. Got that?"

"Dee, don't start." said Cleatus.

The one who referred to herself as Dee was a strawberry blond petite vampire who looked to be in her really early twenties. She was wearing casual clothes, a pair of skinny denim with a black t-shirt and a pair of Converse. The only item that popped up was the short, flashy pink leather jacket she was wearing.

"So Cleatus are these two your bodyguards, bitches or both?" asked Damon arrogantly.

"You would know something about being a bitch, wouldn't you? How's Katherine by the way?" replied Sapphire, smirking.

"Did you kill her?" asked Alaric.

"No gorgeous, we didn't. None of us killed her," said Dee. "Though, we were the ones who sent Damon the head. She was already dead anyway."

Bonnie felt Stefan looked at her and she nodded at him. She looked at their auras and, surprisingly, they weren't lying.

"They speak the truth," she said out loud.

"Do you have some blood?" asked Dee out of nowhere

Sapphire brought a hand to her face before sighing in discouragement. Tyler couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing. Everyone in the room looked at him like he was some kind of maniac.

"Guys I'm so sorry, but you have to see the absurdity of the situation right? They could probably kill us in a second and the only thing that comes out of their mouth is; _Do you have some blood?_! S-Sorry, I'm just nervous." he finished with a shrug.

"Fine. I'll play nice," said Damon going to his personal stash to retrieve two bags. He came back and gave one to each vampire.

"Thank you, Damon, you're a darling!" replied Dee, all excited before starting to drink, looking like a kid in front of a Christmas tree.

He eyed Sapphire, waiting for her thanks, but she kept quiet. She only lifted her lips from the bag long enough to lick them and gave him what he called a lusty smile. That was interesting.

"So Cleatus, not that we don't like you, actually I don't, but it would be great to know more about you and what you want with us." asked Damon.

"As you may already know, vampires gained their powers from the stars and the werewolves from the moon. In the legends, as it is said, at the beginning, a huge coven had the sky as their God. One day, a woman was brutally raped and murder by men in the village near by. The coven prayed to be able to avenge her death and the sky wanting to protect its children gave them stronger bodies that could heal easily and sharper senses. The men responsible for the crime were soon found out and brought to the coven's hotel to be sacrificed to the God. It was magnificent in its decadence. The god gave them another gift in exchange. He took only the men souls, but left the bodies to the coven. Half of them drank the blood from the men and the other ate the flesh. They rejoiced in their victory all night."

He took a break. Everyone was looking at him wide eyes and very attentive to his story.

"Please continue." said Stefan politely.

"Time passes and people die. The coven was decreasing rapidly and its people were going frantic. Once again they asked the God to help them. It answered again, with another gift. He would give immortal life to those who had drunk the blood of the criminals, but with a curse, they wouldn't be able to reproduce anymore. The coven was sadden by this news, but still grateful. But the god wasn't finished, the other half would be able to reproduce and be changed as immortals over time by their already immortals friends. As a reminder of the reason behind their immortality, they would need to drink blood from mortals to survive. And so began the reign of the vampires…"

Cleatus looked at Stefan. "Can I have something to drink please?"

"Of course." he said before running to the kitchen and bringing back with him an urn filled with water and a glass.

"Thank you."

He put his glass on the table nearby.

"Life was peaceful for a very long time. Than came the hunters with their beasts. I suppose they must have been big dogs. Anyway… The hunters killed a group of mortals from that coven. Those men were worshipers of something bad, evil… and killed for the pleasure of it. When the coven saw the corpses of their loved one so savagely murdered, they turned once more to the Sky. The hunters were many, as much as half the coven. The Sky gave the ability to the mortals to change into mystical beings; part human part wolf. Thus were born the werewolves. Knowing that those were very good hunters, the sky gave them all the gift of speed and strength. The coven came out victorious, but lost some. Coming back to the coven, they realized that the werewolves could no longer reproduce anything else than werewolves. So they started to steal children and babies to educate them in their beliefs. It worked well for a time…"

Cleatus sighed. Obviously the next part would be difficult to hear.

"As time went on the older vampires started to go crazy. Seeing the world change around them and being stuck at a fixed point drove them to madness. One day, a vampire and werewolf got into a fight. Everyone tried to stop them, but the vampire was simply too enraged to be stopped. As they fought both got hurt badly. But it was only when the werewolf decapitated the vampire that the fight stopped. But that victory was short lived, as he died moment later from his wound crying for the friend he had killed. The coven mourned them and as the sky watched over them he gave them one final gift; vulnerability to remind them of their human past. The vampire became allergic to an herb called vervain. And they would find an enemy in the earth, as wood would now be dangerous to them as a knife would be for a human. The werewolves having already so many weakness against their vampire brothers would find themselves weaker during the day until the sundown…"

Cleatus stopped again. "Can we take a break please?"

"S-Sure." said Alaric.

"I really need to take a piss anyway," replied Tyler, standing up.

"TMI!" yelled Caroline.

Everyone took a break, from going to "take a piss", to grabbing something to eat, or just moving around after sitting for so long. As for Damon, he got closer to Sapphire.

"So…"

"So?" she said looking at him.

"Doing anything after Cleatus' speech?"

"What, you want me to be your bitch, Damon?"

"Well, I can talk dirty if you like it." he said smiling devilishly at her.

"Pretty and cocky! Maybe some other time; I don't have sex on the first night." she laughed.

Damon smirked at her answer. She was feisty…he loved that. And she was the worst and best cocky vampire he had the pleasure to meet in a long time.

Soon, everyone was back in their seats waiting for Cleatus to finish his story.

"Where was I… a yes, now I remember. One day, a group of vampires came back to the Coven. They must have been twenty, maybe less, maybe more. They were talking about vampire supremacy… see where I'm going. This group was constituted of the oldest vampires of the coven. Today, we call them the Originals. What a boring and pathetic name if you asked me. Soon, they were attacking anyone who dared to oppose them. Vampires and werewolves fought along side. Sensing the inevitable extermination of their mortal friends, the vampires of the coven split in two groups. One half would keep on fighting while the other one would help the werewolves escape. As the fight drove on, the sky watched, heart broken, as its children killed each other. It was night and the moon furious to see her gifted children dying at the end of those unfaithful gave them the lethal bite. One werewolf's bite to a vampire would kill them. She felt on uncontrollable rage toward the vampires and that rage was passed on to them. But she realised too late that her werewolves were now turning against the vampires that had saved them. The stars seeing this gave a last minutes gift to their vampires, flying. The next morning, the werewolves had calmed down, but they still could feel the anger that would be their curse for eternity. The vampires had seen the moon mistake and had forgiven their brothers. Together, they went back to the coven. What they saw made them weep and mourn for years. No one from the coven had survived and half of the attackers lay with the corpses of their loved ones. It was a blood bath. Time passed and the old werewolves died. And as the story was passed down generation after generation, the werewolves forgot the coven and soon they were sworn enemies with the Vampires. That fight went on and on, until the sun and moon curse was put on them. Since then, the Originals have tried to find a way to break the curse."

"Wow." whispered most of the gang.

"But what is the link between your story and Centaurus?" asked Stefan.

"Well, my guess is that the stars are doing something to help the vampires or the werewolves."

"What about the moonstone, do you still have it?"

"We don't have the moonstone," cut in Dee.

"What?" exclaimed Stefan. "Who has it then?"

"My guess would be Katherine's killer," replied Dee.

"So we don't know who killed Katherine, the teachers and who attacked Odelle," said a discourage Stefan.

"Actually…" started Dee.

"You know?" asked Bonnie.

"I was the one who killed your teachers, but I was not responsible for Odelle's attack."

"Why the hell did you kill those people?" replied Bonnie in outrage.

"They were pawns to other vampires trying to infiltrate your group. We got wind of it and I killed Mr Leroux, but he came back to life. Imagine my surprise! That is when Cleatus saw the ring on his hand. Sapphire severed his finger and I killed him. Same pattern happened with the two replacements. I guess after two teachers they got bored of sending mortals. But that apparently didn't stop them from attacking your Odelle. But hey, lets see the bright side of this, I can now give you this!" she took out of her pocket three rings that looked just like the ones Alaric and Jeremy where wearing.

She gave one to Elena and one to Bonnie.

"It's too big." complained Elena. She felt the ring shifting and soon it was the perfect size. She looked at Cleatus. "You did that?"

He simply nodded.

"Thank you," both girls said.

Dee looked at Alaric. "You could give the ring to Odelle."

"That would look weird." he replied.

"I can do it. She knows I'm a vampire, she will accept the gift if I tell her it's for protection." said Damon.

"Why does she knows?" asked Sapphire.

"I saved her and I can't erase her memory."

"She takes vervain?"

"She didn't even know what vervain was. She can just resist me."

"Maybe she is a witch and cancelled my power like you did Cleatus." offered Bonnie.

"She is human." interrupted Alaric. "I did a background check on her. She is 100% human, I can assure you all on that."

"So Tyler, you love the blond vampire?" said Sapphire out of the blue.

"Oh, it's mind game time!" exclaimed Dee all excited while clapping her hands.

"W-What!" replied Tyler, shocked.

"You know, blond, annoying vampire who thinks killing a bunny is as worst as killing a human. You ARE weird, Caroline!"

"Tyler, are you crushing on me?" asked a disbelieving Caroline.

"N-No! What the hell is wrong with you woman?" he spat angrily at Sapphire.

"I'm having fun… obviously. Don't smile, Gilbert boy, we all know you want to get into the witch's pants."

"I think that's enough, Sapphire," warned the younger Salvatore.

"I am not taking orders from a sexually frustrated vampire, Stefan."

Damon burst out laughing. Damn, he liked that girl. She had his kind of humour and he loved it.

"Well at least HE doesn't need to compel girls to sleep with him." she thrown back at Damon.

"Touché!" he replied, still smiling.

"It's time to go," said Cleatus giving both girls a knowing look.

Both nodded and gave their goodbyes to the gang. Cleatus upped onto Sapphire's back.

"Cleatus?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes?"

"Who was it with you in the clearing? I'm just curious."

"It was me," replied Dee for him.

They went toward the door and soon were running into the night.

…

The trio was standing talking to each other. Mystic Falls was a city behind them and they knew that no one would hear them.

"What are we going to do about the moonstone Cleatus?" asked Dee.

"I don't know Deena, we will just have to find a way to make it work."

"I'm just glad that we are finally ridded of that bitch!" exclaimed Sapphire.

"You really are happy about her death, aren't you?" suggested Dee.

"Like you're not? That woman deserved it and had it coming. Though if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have the cuties! Those Salvatore brothers are yummy."

"Girls! Please, spare me the details! Lets just be happy that the Bennett witch power was bendable."

"Well it's their fault for asking the wrong question," laughed Dee. "There is a difference between owning something and knowing where it is."

"Dee can you go and get the car?" asked Sapphire.

"No problem! Be right back!" she said running off into a deserted and dark road.

"So, what do we do now?" asked a serious Sapphire.

"The professor, Odelle, is not our concern. If they want to protect her, that is their problem not ours."

"Yes, but if one of them dies…"

"Than our plan with the moonstone will fail. We cannot have that. I will not permit it!"

"Don't get angry over that Cleatus."

"You are right."

Sapphire smiled hearing the car coming at top speed toward them.

"Our lift is there! Why did I let her drive again?"

"Because you're crazy?" joked Cleatus.

"That must be it!"

When Dee finally arrived, they got in and left. A black crow on a branch near by screeched and flew after them.

Damon was enraged. They had lied to them. They should have been more careful; he had been able to find them outside the city in crow form. He had probably missed a big chunk of the conversation, but he knew enough to confront them about it.

He knocked on the door's house where he had seen them entered. A middle aged man answered.

[_You will invite me in and let me enter._]

"That won't work Damon," said Cleatus coming behind the man. "How did you find us?"

"I followed you. I heard what you said, warlock, and I'm not gonna let you play with us like pawns!" snarled Damon angrily.

"You think that you can stop me?" laughed Cleatus. "That is the second most funniest thing I've heard in the last few months."

He got outside the house and Damon felt a pressure on his whole body, pushing him to the ground. He felt like a truck was crushing him and it hurt a lot. Bonnie's tricks felt like baby punches compared to this.

"You can't kill me…" moaned Damon in agony. "You need the whole gang."

"True. But that doesn't stop me front hurting you."

"Cleatus! Enough!" said the commanding voice of Sapphire.

He turned around and went back into the house.

"I will tell…"

"Shut up, Damon!" cut in Sapphire. "You will keep quiet about whatever you've heard! And, seriously, blackmailing Cleatus? Really? What he did to you was nothing compared to what he is truly capable of. You were lucky I stopped him. Get up and drink this!" she finished holding a blood bag.

He snatched the bag and drank hungrily. He felt his strength coming back to him and pined her against the door.

"Really Damon?" she laughed in his face before pining him face down on the ground. "I'm way older than you baby Vampire. Your Katherine was a teenager to me. Be careful, know your adversary before attacking them."

"I get it!"

She released him with a smiled.

"You are gorgeous, Damon, but you should learn to use that brain of yours more often! Now, go to your Odelle and give her the ring. Cleatus has charmed it to fit her finger as soon as she puts it on. Have a good night Damon."

She went back inside before Damon could say anything. He let out an angry growl and ran back to Mystic Fall. He would never admitted it, but Cleatus had scared him and he didn't want to stay any longer close to the man.

…

Alaric was across the street, sitting in his car looking at Odelle's house. All lights had been out when he had arrived. He had missed her before going to bed. He had been doing that for a while now. Since her attack, he had come around randomly, guarding her house.

She had a routine most of the time. When she had homework to grade, she would put down her stuff in the living room large table, and then take a shower before making supper. Afterward, she would correct assignments until 10pm, then she would change to her nightgown, take a small bite (usually a fruit) and finally be in bed by 10:15pm. On the days she was mostly free, she would go about the same routine, but stop working around 9:30pm, grab some snack and watch a movie and then go to bed. She rarely ate take-outs; she would mostly cook everything herself. She spoke on the phone for four to five times a week probably to her family and friends. As for exercising, she would go out before sundown speed walking or she would work on her thighs trainer four times a week. She was obviously single and pretty much kept to herself. Though Alaric didn't know if this was because of the attack or if she had always been like that before.

He was shocked when he saw Damon going toward the house. He didn't dare to stay and risk getting caught again. So he left looking back in his mirror to make sure that Damon hadn't turn around.

…

Odelle heard someone banging at her door and ran to check who it was. She took a peek in the magic eye and saw Damon. She opened the door.

"Damon, it's 2am what are you doing here?" she asked breathless.

"I had to give you this," he said opening his hand toward her.

She took the ring. "What is this ring?"

"It's to protect you against vampire. Please wear it."

She tried it on and it changed size as Sapphire had promised. She stepped outside and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He bent his neck and captured her lips in a searing kiss to which she responded happily.

"Damon…" she whispered against his lips.

"I can't." he said pushing her away eyes pitch black with protuberant veins on his face.

"Your face?" she said more surprised than anything else.

"I will hurt you, Odelle, if I stay with you tonight. I'm so angry; I can barely contain myself at the moment. Please step back inside your house."

She listened to him and was back behind the ward that prevented Damon from entering.

"Thank you Damon," she murmured.

"Good night Odelle." he replied taking off.

...

* * *

_*sighs* Damon... :) Comments are always loved :) Hope you enjoyed this._


	7. Hot stuff

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_ (Thank you so much!)

**Author's notes:** I felt like posting this a day earlier... And **yes**... You will be rewarded with some "Hot stuff" in this chapter... :3 French Translation at the end! Also, thank you all for watching this story I really appreciate it! :3

* * *

**Hot stuff**

~ _April 29th 2010_ ~

Damon hadn't been able to sleep for the last two nights. His dreams of running were cursing his sleep. He went downstairs in the kitchen to find Bonnie and Stefan talking quietly. He waved his hand at them and sat down in silence.

"Are you okay Damon?" asked a worried Bonnie.

"Mm! Mm!" he replied, half asleep, head on his arms.

"Dee came earlier this morning." said Stefan.

"What did she want?" muffled Damon.

"To tell us that they would soon be leaving. Cleatus thinks he may have found something useful, but he needs to see for himself if the information is true or not. Do you think we can trust them, Damon?"

"No. Right now we are nothing but pawns and until we know what game we are in, we can't make a move."

"I see, well anyway, good thing is that Cleatus found something about the moonstone and will bring it to us before leaving."

"So, she came just to tell us that?"

"Not really." laughed Bonnie. "Poor Alaric, he will spend the day stuck with a groupie."

"I'm imagining too many things I don't wanna see right now, thanks judgy!" Damon replied voice full of sarcasm.

Both Bonnie and Stefan laughed.

…

Damon found himself once again in front of the trio's house. Why had he come to pick up the information on the moonstone himself again? That had been a stupid idea.

The door opened and he saw Sapphire wearing a long white linen nightgown. Well, maybe not that stupid.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" asked a surprise Sapphire.

"The moonstone."

"I'm sorry, but Cleatus and Dee went to the Boarding house with the information. Why did you come here?"

"I didn't want Cleatus at my house again!"

"Aw! You were trying to protect them." she smiled gently at him. "No harm will come to them, you should know that already. Mr Tennant?"

"Yes Milady?" replied the middle age man that Damon had seen before.

"Please invite my friend, Damon."

"Come in Damon."

She turned toward the man. [_You will go to your room and sleep until tomorrow. You won't wake up no matter what you hear._]

The man repeated her command and went to bed.

"Why did you invite me in?"

"Really, Damon? You are asking me that question… Damon I can read minds, I know what you are thinking."

He looked at her for a fraction of second before grabbing her neck and kissing her roughly. She pushed him hard enough to make him fall. As soon as he touched the ground he was back in a crouched stance growling at her, his eyes black as night.

"That's it Damon, take me!" she said seductively, clearly turned on by his enraged face.

He pounced and pined her so hard against the wall that it cracked under the pressure. She moaned putting her legs around Damon's waist. He pushed up the nightgown above her hips; she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He growled again grinding against her.

She let her hands slide between them and opened his pants, taking his erection in one hand caressing him. He pushed her hand aside and entered her with one punishing thrust. He felt her channel spasm around him. They both growled at each other before kissing and biting while he started pumping inside fiercely.

"Yessss! Damon!"

He felt her nails against his back piercing his leather coat and shirt before sinking in his skin. He gave a lustful groan. He had just enough time to see her wicked smile before she pushed him again.

"Sapphire!" raged Damon running after her up the stairs.

He pinned her to the floor face down, ass up and thrust back inside; one hand holding her hips the other keeping her head down.

"You asked for it!" he said tearing to shreds her nightgown.

His thrusting would have broken bones on any normal human, but he knew she could take it. And by the sounds she was making, she loved every second of it. He kept a hard and fast pace.

She opened her legs to give him more access and push against his hand to lift her upper body. Her back was against his chest and she turned her head to kiss him.

"So good… Damon!" she whispered against his lips.

Damon let his hands touch every single inch of her body. He loved this, pure vampire make out; he was on fire. It was fast, brutal and he knew that it would be over soon. He kept scratching her skin for the pleasure of hearing her moans. Then he let his right hand travelled down. He inserted along his erection his middle and ring finger while his thumbs started playing with her clit.

"Bite me," she moaned, grabbing the back of his head and offering her neck.

He did and she exploded inside out. He felt her coming fluids going down his cock still pumping inside her, and then her clitoris gave multiple spasms before her channel clamped down on him. He sucked harder at her neck and came spilling inside her.

Both fell back on the floor from exhaustion.

"That was…"

"Yeah," he said, understanding what she was trying to say.

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"You'll have to leave, now!"

"Why?"

"I can hear the car coming on the road toward the house. Cleatus will not be happy about this. You better not be here when he gets home!" she finished, standing up and holding out a hand for him.

He zipped up his pants and pulled her toward him, kissing her fiercely.

"We should try that again some other time!" he smirked.

"Mm! For sure. Now, go!"

He jumped off the window and turned into a crow. That had been an amazing night. If putting himself in danger for the gang got him laid, he would do it again without any second thoughts.

…

"Sapphire, damn girl! You couldn't resist couldn't you?" laughed Dee as she entered the house reeking of sex.

"Don't tell me you slept with him?" asked an angry Cleatus.

"He came here, I did not seek him out. I'm sorry Cleatus, but it's Damon we are talking about!"

"YOU will have to face the consequences of that choice Sapphire, not me!"

"I know Cleatus. I will face my faith…"

The crow took off toward Mystic Fall. He just hoped that Sapphire wouldn't be severely punished for what they had done.

~ _May 6__th__ 2010_ ~

Odelle was just coming out of her shower when she heard the doorbell. She dried herself off quickly before putting on a bathrobe and went to answer the door.

"Oh! Sorry to bother ma'am!" said a teenage boy embarrassed.

"No, no it's okay. How can I help you?"

He put out a chocolate box.

"Aw! I see." she said smiling. "How much for two?"

"It's $5 ma'am!" he said.

"Give me a minute."

She went in the kitchen and took out money from her purse. She came back to the door holding the money to the boy.

"There you go."

"Thank you for making this easy!" he said grabbing her by the hand and pulling her out of the house. "I think I will keep that cheap trick for a long time."

She saw his face changing and his mouth opened showing long canines, she screamed as hard as she could. He backhanded her and she was thrown away close to the road, hitting the ground with a breaking sound. She moaned in agony, barely staying conscious, and to her horror, she remembered that she had removed the ring before taking her shower.

"I will have fun with you." he took hold of her arm and broke it.

Her piercing scream alerted the neighbours who called the police. He opened her bathrobe slashing her skin open like a whip everywhere he could hit. After a particular hard hit to her head, she blacked out. He kept on playing with her body slowly killing her.

He finally stood up looking at the mess he had made and smiled. Her heart was beating weakly and he was turned on by the sigh. He smiled, too bad she wouldn't be awake while he violated her, it would have been marvellous.

He zipped down his pants and place himself between her thighs. He heard a sound behind him, but wasn't paying attention to it; too immerse in the sigh in front of him. He suddenly felt something explode on his back and screamed in pain when he felt vervain eating his skin. He only had the time to turn around before a stake went through his heart. He fell to the ground.

"Odelle? Odelle?" screamed Alaric in panic.

He threw up before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He couldn't believe this was Odelle, broken and lying on the ground. He checked her pulse, she was barely breathing. He covered her up and put her in his car, driving as fast as he could toward the hospital.

Upon their arrival, an ER team immediately took her. He went to sit in the waiting room. A nurse came to him and gave him some sedative, he had been frantic when he had carried Odelle in.

…

More than an hour had passed. During that time, Alaric had called Stefan to inform him of Odelle's attack and he had received a visit from Sheriff Forbes. He had revealed to her that a vampire had attacked Odelle and that he had killed it. She had left to find a suitable cover up story.

Now, the whole gang was sitting in the waiting room. None of them talked, too shaken by the attack.

"We took too many chances with her thinking that she was safe. We cannot do that anymore." Damon said breaking the silence. "I'll guard her house on week days and you lot can make a schedule for the weekends. Alaric, could you go back to her house to pick up her ring, please?"

"Call me as soon as you have any news?"

Damon nodded.

About 10 minutes later, a doctor came through the door to talk with them. She had a broken arm and leg, a concussion and had suffered major blood lost. Surprisingly, except the many cuts on her body she would be release in a day or two. They could go three at a time inside to visit her.

Damon, Stefan and Jeremy went first. They entered the too sterile room and saw Odelle looking at the window. She had many cuts on her arms, two blacked eyes and a swollen bottom lip. She jumped lightly when she heard the door close and turned around.

"H-Hi." she whispered before sobbing.

To both Stefan and Jemery's surprise, it was Damon who went to her first, warping his arms delicately around her shoulders while she cried against his chest.

"It's okay Odelle, let it all out." the older brother said.

"We should try again to erase her memory," murmured Stefan, making sure that she didn't hear him.

"Guys, I've been in her situation before and it's not a good place to be in, especially if you don't know what is happening!"

"Gilbert has a point Stefan."

"Someone came to see me before you." said Odelle who had stopped crying. "He asked about what had happened and was all weird about it."

"The Founder's Council." replied Damon. "What did the vampire do to you Odelle?"

"I can't remember most of it; I lost consciousness."

"We are all relieved that you did." said Jeremy, smiling at her tenderly.

"Thank you Jeremy."

"I will stay with her for as long as she's in the hospital. Stefan let the other come in and then go home so all of you can get some sleep. I'll wait for Alaric."

"Okay. Come, Jeremy!"

"See you back at school Odelle."

She nodded and turned back to Damon smiling.

…

Damon looked at her, sleeping soundly. She was wearing the ring and with the help of his blood she was fast healing. Alaric had told him what the vampire had been about to do when he had saved her and had described what she had looked like lying on the ground broken and bloodied. He had been shocked at how much he had cared to know.

He smiled when he saw her face coming back to its original and beautiful state. He would have to compel the staff to release her tomorrow morning. This was going to be quite a boring night…

~ _May 8__th__ 2010_ ~

Odelle was lying on her back, unable to sleep. She got out of bed and put on the matching short light yellow silk robe she had. She went in the kitchen and drank some water. Then went to the living room and kept pacing between the two places.

"Ah! Et puis merde, hein?" she said before going back to her bedroom and opening the window. "Damon, are you there?"

"What's wrong?" popped Damon out of nowhere beside it.

"Can you come in please?" she replied moving aside

He came through the window and she closed it behind him.

"What's wrong?" asked Damon again.

"Nothing." she answered caressing his chest then his abs.

He looked at her eyebrows high on his face.

"Close your phone Damon." she whispered to him.

As much as he was surprised, the invitation to sleep with her was very welcomed. In a blink of an eye they were both naked and under the covers in her bed.

"Do we need protection?" she asked shyly.

He gave her a good-natured laugh. "No. You aren't Bella and I'm clearly no Edward. So you're safe!"

She laughed at his Twilight reference.

"Damon…" she groaned in pleasure when he started to tease her entrance with his cock.

She pushed at him and he let her do as she pleased, for now. He found himself on his back with Odelle's on top of him strangling his hips between her thighs. She kissed him languorously, her hands going through his hair then down to his shoulders and chest.

"Tu es tellement beau…"

"Thank you!"

"Don't get cocky with me." she replied hitting him playfully.

"Love it when you speak in French. Your accent is quite different from the French one."

"Duh! I'm half Canadian, not half French."

They both laughed.

She kissed his neck, sucking at the skin just below his earlobes. She kept going down, worshiping his body like he was some kind of god. She started to masturbate him slowly in a tight grip while kissing and licking him under the navel.

"Turn around." commanded Damon.

And she did. Damon didn't wait an inserted two fingers inside of her while licking and sucking at her clit. She moaned before taking his erection in her mouth. After two or three tries she was able to deep throat him.

"Yes! That's it, suck me!" he growled before losing himself to the lust.

He inserted a third, then a fourth finger putting more pressure. She moved her mouth away biting the inside his thigh.

"Damonnn!" she came shaking from the double orgasms.

He flipped them around; with Damon on his knees between her thighs. He took her ankles and put them on his shoulders.

"Ready?"

She looked at him her eyes fuelled with lust. She bit her lower lip and pulled at the bed sheets. He took it as a yes and filled her.

"Oh God!" she groaned her body arching.

He kept a very slow pace with hard thrusts. Odelle was a phenomenon. Just like Elena she had taken to vampires without prejudices. Even though she hadn't said anything, he knew that she had been shocked the first few days. The way she kept looking at the professor had been hilarious. He was sure Alaric had badmouthed him, but she hadn't listened, obviously. He looked at her; so fragile, submitting her body to him without any restrain and yet strong enough to face him without fear. He felt like he was looking at himself with Katherine giving everything he could to her, but that bitch had used him. He didn't want to prove Alaric right, not with her. He knew it was too late to back down now, thrusting inside her tight and warm channel. With Sapphire it had been almost animalistic, but with Odelle he could feel her human abandon and her passion. It enraged him that he wanted to be good for her; damn woman!

"Damon… stop… thinking… just… oh god! Just feel!" she murmured rising her hips to meet his thrusts.

He started going faster, growling from time to time when he felt her muscles spasm around him. He pulled her legs apart, bending forward to kiss her. She let go of the sheets to caress his hair before putting her legs around his waist pulling him deeper.

"More…" she almost screamed in pleasure.

"I have too… I have too…" he said almost like mantra.

"Do it…"

He gave a victorious growl and sank his teeth in her neck feasting on her hot blood filled with desire. He graded both her hands and put then in his strong grip above her head and kept drinking, thrusting roughly in and out of her.

"Damonnn!" she screamed coming hard before blacking out.

…

Damon had come not too long after Odelle. He had then taken her to the shower and washed them both. And gone back to bed with her in his arms. She had been unconscious the whole time.

He was caressing her cheek when her eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome back!" he smiled cockily.

"That was amazing…" she whispered before pulling him down for a kiss.

"You should sleep. You must be exhausted…"

"I am. You'll stay, right?"

"Unless you kick me out?"

"Mm! Let me think… naah!"

"So you were given the week off, what will you do with it?"

"Facile; je vais faire l'amour avec toi toute la semaine…"

"Damn it! I'm hard again!"

She chuckled. But then went down under the covers and gave him a blowjob, one that he would refer to later as a weapon.

…

Damon woke up, his nostrils flaring at the smell of blood. He bolted out of bed toward the smell coming from the kitchen. He was about to go ballistic when he saw Odelle stepping from one foot to the other, finger in her mouth. He smirked and advanced on her taking her finger in his mouth sucking the blood.

"Well, that worked!" she smiled at him. "Good morning to you too!"

"Did you cut your finger on purpose?"

"Yes and I'm never doing it again. Hurts too much!"

"You're incorrigible!"

"Am I?"

He sat her up on the counter and opened her night robe.

"Oi? I'm cold! You may be able to walk around naked, but I can't!"

He got closer to her, and she shivered.

"You're so warm!"

"I drank a lot from you last night."

"Mm! I want you Damon…" she whispered nipping at his earlobes.

"Can't say no to that!" he replied before thrusting inside of her.

She moaned biting his shoulder.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I'm okay… Don't stop…"

…

"Did you get any news from Damon?" asked a worried Elena.

"He said, and I quote; '_Stop being a cock blocker'_!" replied Stefan.

"What the hell? Is he trying to sleep with Odelle?" said Tyler, almost chocking on his food.

"Tyler, he told me that on Sunday morning and we're what, Wednesday? I don't think he's trying anymore." finished Stefan with a sigh.

"I don't care if I get beaten the crap out of me over the info, but I'm so gonna ask for details when I see him!"

"Tyler!" yelled Caroline at him.

"Aw you're still the prettiest!" replied the werewolf, smiling at her.

"You think?"

"Of course! But it's a guy thing!"

"O-Okay."

After Cleatus visit, the gang, minus Damon, had decided to slip in two groups, one part would look for Cleatus pass while the other would research the moonstone. The only information that Cleatus had given them had been quite helpful;

"_You are searching the wrong information about the moonstone. What you are researching right now is simply called 'The Key'. The stone is not THAT particular key. The moonstone was designed for something else._"

When they had asked how he could be sure of it. He had simply replied:

"_What was her name again, ah yes Lucy Bennett. She was able to temper the stone to trick Katherine. Do you really think that a stone that contained such a powerful curse could be so easily played with?_"

Thinking back about it Stefan thought that it was quite logical, but with the Originals and Katherine wanting both Elena and the stone, they hadn't second guess anything. But now, they were and that was why he was with Caroline, Tyler and Elena in this old library looking for anything they could find.

"Stefan, I think I've got something…" said Elena.

They all came behind her to look at what she had been reading.

"You have got to be kidding me? It's a GPS?" said Tyler incredulously.

"W-Wait! What would it be for?" asked Caroline.

"It says that it is to find the way to the stars…" replied Elena.

They all looked at each other in shock.

"Centaurus!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Is there anything else Elena?"

"No, but Stefan, I don't think we should leave this book here. We have been looking at everything and this is the first book with something."

"I know. Lets go back to the house. We have a good hour of road ahead of us."

…

Damon and Odelle were at the Boarding House, sitting close to the fireplace.

"This is too romantic." said Damon uncomfortable.

Odelle laughed. She stood up and went to sit on the sofa.

"Coming?" she said patting the place beside her.

He smiled and went to her.

"So, did you enjoyed the tour?" he smirked.

"Again with the cockiness! Oui, j'ai particulièrement aimé la visite de ta chambre; le lit est très confortable!"

"Come here!" he said pulling her closer and kissing her.

"You are insatiable!" she whispered against his lips.

"I know, but you don't seem to mind!"

She caressed the growing bulge in his pants, biting lightly his neck. He gave a long groan.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"Cock blocker has arrived." he could hear the car getting closer to the house.

She checked herself making sure everything was in place. They were still her students.

Caroline came in first bouncing around, then Tyler followed by Elena and Stefan holding hands.

"Hey Dam… Hi Odelle!" said Stefan surprised to see her.

There was a very uncomfortable silence. Odelle stood up.

"I should go!"

Damon ran up and came back with a small travelling bag.

"Up on my back!" he said to Odelle.

"Odelle you don't have to go!" replied Stefan.

"It's okay. Bye everyone!"

They didn't have time to say anything. As soon as she had been on his back, Damon had taken off.

"That was awkward!" said Elena.

"I really don't know how she can stand that jerk?" thought Caroline out loud.

"Please don't insult my brother Caroline. Damon can be good, sometimes…"

…

Alaric had spent the week looking for information about Cleatus with Bonnie and Jeremy. It was now Sunday night and the three were about to go back to the boarding house. They made a quick stop to Alaric's office.

"I just need to take a few books. It won't be long."

"Professor, you have messages on your recorder." said Jemery.

"Can you press '_Listen_', please?"

Jeremy did.

"You have one new message. Today, at 9:30am." said a recorded female voice.

"_Alaric, it's Emrick. Listen, I don't know who the guy you've talked to is, but he can't be who he pretends to be. I'm freaking out here. I've looked everywhere and the only thing that I've found related to a Cleatus is impossible. Check your fax, I've sent you the most important copies. You cannot trust that man. Cleatus was a well know druid and a very powerful one too. I know you may not know much about druids, but think about Merlin. THAT is what Cleatus was. If he was still alive, he would be over 1000 years old Alaric. What scares me is that the description you gave me of him fits the one here. So this man… I don't know Alaric, just be careful please. Call me._"

Bonnie looked terrified. She looked at both men. "We have to warn the others as soon as possible. Alaric, call Damon to make sure he's at the Boarding house."

…

Alaric parked the car and they ran inside.

"Guys, you won't believe what we have found out! It's about Cle…" Jeremy stopped when he saw Cleatus and Dee in the living with the rest of the gang.

Cleatus smirked at them. "Ah! There you are, we were waiting for you! The darkness is so close…"

* * *

_oh! OH! Troubles? ;p Was anyone able to find my love for Doctor Who inside this chapter? LoL And Yes, I do love Twilight! :D Comments are always loved :) Hope you enjoyed this._

_***French Translation***_

_Ah! Et puis merde, hein?_ – **You know what? Fuck it!**

_Tu es tellement beau…_ – **You are so beautiful…**

"_Love it when you speak in French. Your accent is quite different from the French one."_**– ****Side note: The French Canadian accents are different from the French ones.**

_Facile; je vais faire l'amour avec toi toute la semaine…_ – **Easy, I'll make love with you all week long…**

_Oui, j'ai particulièrement aimé la visite de ta chambre; le lit est très confortable!_ – **Yes, loved the bedroom tour the best, your bed is quite comfortable!**


	8. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_ (She IS A-MA-ZING!) Seriously, I just adore her!

**Author's notes:** Once again, an early chapter, I thought it would make some of you happy! :) And I'll be repeating myself, but when you'll see text link this ::Hello::, it will mean they are sms. French Translation at the end!

* * *

**Revelations**

**:: sms ::**

"_Ah! There you are, we were waiting for you! The darkness is so close…_"

"Come on guys, sit down!" said Dee smiling.

"Miss Bennett, I wouldn't hurt a witch, especially a good one, or I wouldn't have helped you. Please sit down." his voice more commanding.

Alaric went as far as possible from the duo and sat down.

"Where is Sapphire?" finally asked Damon.

"She won't be coming back, for now. Sapphire played with fire and paid the price of her mistake. Though, I don't think she learned her lesson. And that is the only thing you need to know, Damon Salvatore." concluded Cleatus.

"Damon, don't tell me you slept with Sapphire too?" asked a discourage Stefan.

"She is hot," said Damon.

"Who cares about that, I want to know what the hell you are!" exclaimed Alaric.

"My name is Cleatus. I'm the last decedent of a druids clan." he saw Alaric sceptical face. "And yes Alaric, that makes me over 1000 years old."

"It's impossible!" said Stefan.

"Oh! Really? I am old, young Salvatore, and I have learned and created so many things over time. My clan was seeking immortality without loosing its humanity. Where they failed, I have succeeded. Just like the coven I've talked to you about, we too worshiped the Sky. When the vampires and the werewolves stopped praying, the Sky turned to us to help undo its wrongs. At that time, we were almost gone, but I made a deal with the God, if I helped, it would help me seek immortality in return. The answer came to me as a dream and this is how I've learned to steel a vampire's immortality. Each year I must sacrifice a vampire to the Sky and steel his or her life force. That is how I know Katherine and the Originals. But I have hid myself from them, that's why I travel with Deena and Sapphire. Sapphire has Elijah's blood in her veins."

"She is the child of an Original. No wonder she's so powerful." said Elena.

"What about you?" asked Caroline looking at Dee.

"I was changed during the Renaissance. My transformation was not pleasurable. My attackers raped me and tortured me for days. They kept on giving me their blood so I could heal and then, they would start all over again. Seven days it went on. On the eighth day, one of them killed me by mistake. When I woke up, I was an enraged vampire. They kept me as their doll for over ten years. I was about to lose my mind when they rescued me…" she paused smiling at Cleatus.

"You can stop if you want." whispered Stefan.

"It's okay, it is far behind me. It doesn't hurt talking about it anymore. It feels like I'm telling someone else's story. Cleatus neutralized their power while she held them down. I enjoyed every second of it, killing them I mean. Since then, I've been travelling with them."

"If that can make you happy, Elijah is dead." replied Stefan.

"We know, but thank you anyway," said Dee.

"So Cleatus, did you find out what you were looking for?" asked Alaric.

"Almost, I just need to make sure that what I've got is useful and doable before talking to you about it. I don't want anyone to get his or her hopes up for nothing. I'm not that cruel." he replied smirking.

Alaric shivered. He didn't like that man at all, probably worst than Damon. At least with Damon, Alaric usually had the upper hand, but with Cleatus, it was like he was always ten steps ahead of him.

"So, how is your pet teacher doing?"

"Like you care anyway, Cleatus!" said Damon frustrated with the man's audacity.

"Fine. I was just trying to be polite. So Damon, is she already your bitch?" Cleatus sneered at Damon, returning his insult about Dee and Sapphire knowing the reaction would be worth it.

Damon growled and lunged at Cleatus. He was about a foot from him when the invisible attack assailed him and he fell to the floor howling in pain. Everyone looked in horror at Damon while Cleatus kept laughing.

"What are you doing to my brother?" yelled Stefan at Cleatus.

"Nothing that he doesn't deserve!"

A sudden wind rose around Cleatus and everyone got scared. Dee put a hand on his arm.

"You should stop," she said calmly. "You're going too far."

The wind blew stronger around him and then everything stopped. The only thing that could be heard was Damon's soft whimpering. Elena came to his side.

"Are you okay?"

"What… do you… think?" he replied clearly in pain. "I'm going to Odelle's place. I am not staying here with those maniacs in my house."

He stood up with some difficulty, refusing anyone's help. He took his coat, car keys and left.

The emotion emanating from the group ranged from anger to fear. Dee sighed.

"You sure know how to kill a mood, Cleatus. You will solve this, I am not taking the blame this time." she turned toward the gang. "Anyone wanna play twister?"

Everyone looked dejected, even Cleatus.

"I'll come around another day. Stay if you want Deena, I'm going." replied Cleatus.

One by one, without a word, they left the room; leaving Dee alone.

"And what am I supposed to do alone now?" she asked, pouting.

…

Odelle went to answer the door and was surprised to see Damon.

"Hi. I though you had an emergency?"

"Yeah." he whispered before falling forward.

"Damon!" she exclaimed horrified.

She pulled him inside and laid him down on the sofa. She closed the front door and ran in the kitchen to fetch a blood bag.

"Drink."

"Thanks Odelle." he drank it and passed out.

She brought Damon, no easy task there, to her bedroom and let him fall on her bed. She then removed his clothes slowly. Even though she was worried, she couldn't deny the effect his body had on her. He had a lean body with toned muscles; gorgeous chest and hair as soft as silk. And those eyes… When she was done undressing him, she removed her nightgown and went under the sheets with him.

"Good night my Damon." she whispered affectionately giving him a kiss.

…

_Damon was in a part of the forest he was starting to get too familiar with. Damn, that dream again. He felt drained and tortured, but as he checked himself, nothing was wrong. He could taste and feel blood on his lips. That was new._

"_Who's there?" he asked feeling someone close to him. His face changed; eyes blackening and ugly veins showing. "I said who's there damn it?"_

"_Hurry UP! Run!__" screamed a voice neither male nor female._

_And he felt it again; the panic, the need to run and he did as fast as he could. Not knowing why. His whole body aching, but he just ran, pushed forward by the screaming voice behind. He ran… so far… into the darkness…_

…

He woke up with a start sweat covering his body. He looked at his side and saw Odelle snuggling closer to him.

"How did I ended up here?" he murmured to himself. Then he remembered the confrontation with Cleatus and shivered.

He laid back and pulled Odelle to him. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled lazily at him.

"Morning. Are you felling any better?" she asked giving small kisses to his chest repeatedly.

"Mm… Well I can't complain right now. But yes, I do feel better. Did I passed out?" he replied caressing the nape of her neck.

"Yes and you are heavy!" she giggled.

"Heavy you say?" he said tickling her.

"Damon!" she protested, her giggling turning into laughing. "Stop!"

And out of the blue he thrust inside of her. Her laughs turned to moans. Damon smirked realizing that he hadn't had any resistance, which meant she had been quite excited already.

"Are you always this ready for me Odelle?" he asked giving hard thrusts.

"Yesss."

He gave a small pull at her hair and heard her gasped.

"Mm… like that Odelle?" he said huskily doing it again.

"Tout pour toi Damon…" she moaned moving her hips to get a better angle.

Without any warning he bit her just above the collarbone, sucking slowly. He grabbed her hands in his and moved them above her head before putting them together in one firm grip. He then used his free hand to caress her breast, then slowly going down to her clit.

They kept rocking together until Odelle came followed by Damon not too far behind. He put his forearms on each side of her head and looked at her. He could still feel her channel contracting around his softening cock and he loved it.

"C'est le genre de réveil que j'adore ça." said Odelle, brushing her fingers against Damon sides.

"I couldn't agree more." he looked at the clock on her bedside table and sighed. "And you have to prepare for school. I hope I can give you a lift?"

"Mm… maybe."

"Maybe?"

"On one condition."

"Shoot!"

"Tu me refais l'amour dans la douche…" she whispered against his lips.

He growled sexily and pulled her hastily toward the shower.

~ _May 17__th__ 2010_ ~

Odelle was in her office looking at her students' homework. Some of them were pretty good. Not surprisingly, Stefan's dissertation was perfect. She heard someone knocking.

"Come in." Alaric entered. "Oh! Hi Alaric! How are you?" she asked smiling at him, but lost her smile fast enough when she saw his serious face. "What's wrong?"

"I need to speak with you and it's important. Can we sit down?"

"Yes, of course."

They both sat on the sofa near her desk.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"I don't want to sound like the jealous guy, but more like the really worried friend…" he started uncomfortably.

"You want to talk about Damon," she stated more than asked, smiling.

"Listen Odelle, you don't know Damon like the rest of us do. He is dangerous and will use any means to get what he wants. He's probably using you right now and I can't just watch and say nothing about it. The things he did, you don't know half of it. Odelle, just ask Stefan…"

"You are right Alaric."

He smiled, but before he could say anything else she continued.

"I don't know Damon like any of you. I know him better, because I can see his heart through the darkness. He is cocky and most of the time selfish, but he saved my life Alaric, just like you did and he took care of me. Whatever you want to call him, he is good to me and that is what is important."

"But Odelle, it's only a façade to seduce you."

She stood up and walked to her desk looking outside the window. She passed a hand through her hair.

"You should leave."

"Odelle…"

"Alaric." she said stopping him again and looking over her shoulder. "Damon will always be the one for me. The first time I saw him, I just knew… We can delay fate, but we can't ever stop it. I know in my heart that Damon and I belong together."

"You are talking like a lovesick teenage girl, Odelle."

"No, I'm talking like a woman who has faith in the future that was laid upon her. I cannot let someone like Damon escape my grasp." she turned back to look outside.

He knew he wouldn't be able to convince her; maybe he would have a better luck with Damon. Now the problem was how to get Damon away from Odelle. He would have to be patient.

He left Odelle's office, confused and angry at her stubbornness.

…

Damon was regretting his decision. Elena had asked him to come for dinner. At first, he had though that it would be a romantic thing with her, but no, obviously, it had been a get together dinner. Why was he still hoping for something he had put a cross on? At least, the Dee girl and that Cleatus druid weren't there.

Looking at Elena across the table laughing and all over Stefan made him remember his declaration. His phone vibrated and he looked at it.

:: Je suis nue dans mon lit… et je pense à toi. xoxo ::

Damon groaned; he was getting hard at the worst time ever. Odelle was so going to get it bad when he would see her. Well, at least he would have something to think about for the rest of the night. He put back his phone in his pocket and went back to pretend having fun. He felt someone fixing him and turned his head to see Alaric glaring at him. He lifted his eyebrows at him.

Alaric looked away and started to talk with Bonnie. Damon's phone vibrated again.

"Damon, can't you turn your phone off?" asked Caroline annoyed.

"Last I heard Forbes you were the one taking orders, not the other way around!"

"Damon, play nice." warned Stefan.

"I didn't do anything. She's the one who started it!"

"He's kinda right Caroline!" put in Elena.

Caroline huffed and turned to Tyler as if nothing had happened. Damon looked at his phone again.

:: Mm! J'adore mes doigts, mais ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville. J'ai envi de toi Damon. ::

He was going to kill Odelle. She was clearly doing this on purpose; she knew he was stuck here until the end of the night. He texted back.

:: You are so going to regret this. ::

:: Are you going to spank me Damon? LoL ::

:: Don't give me ideas! ::

:: Mm! J'adore quand tu es comme ça! Est-ce que je vais avoir de la difficulté à marcher demain? ::

:: Oh! Yes you will Miss. ::

:: Can't wait! :) ::

"Damon, who are you texting like that?" asked Elena.

"Odelle." he replied not really concentrated on anything else than his phone.

"She's okay?" said Elena worried.

"She's fine, just bored I guess."

No one dared to ask anything else seeing that Damon was obviously more interested in his discussion with Odelle than them. At least, he wasn't causing problems.

:: Damon… ::

:: Yes? ::

:: Feels good! ::

:: Odelle, I'm going to kill you. ::

:: Really? Damon, are you hard? ::

:: Smartass! ::

:: LoL ::

:: ... ::

:: Aw! Sois pas fâché! C'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas rentrer dans ma maison. ::

:: I'm not comfortable in my pants right now if you must know! ::

:: Mm! I'd love to feel that hard cock inside of me right now. So good… Damon… I'm about to come. ::

Damon stood up and left the dinning room. Everyone looked speechless at were he had been few seconds ago.

"That was weird." said Jeremy.

Alaric stood up slowly and excused himself for a few minutes.

Once inside his room, Damon dialled Odelle's number.

"Knew… you would… call me…" she moaned, thrusting her fingers in and out.

Damon groaned lowly, hearing the sounds she was making. He put down his zipper, took out his erection and squeezed it hard before pumping it fast.

"You better be prepared… When I get my hands on you, I won't be gentle."

"Yes… Yess… Damon!" she screamed coming all over her hand.

"Fuck!" he came right after her.

"I'll be waiting for you, little Vampire!"

"You'll wake up with my cock inside of you if you're not!"

She laughed and hung up. He washed his hands and changed his pants. He was surprised to see Alaric waiting for him when he got out of his bedroom.

"Did you want something?"

"I know ordering you won't do any good, so Damon I will do it this way."

"Huh?"

"Please, leave Odelle alone Damon. You're toying with her and we all know that you only care for Elena. Odelle is a great girl and what you're doing is wrong."

"Okay… First, I'll do whatever I want and I don't care what you think. Second, are you jealous for real?" he laughed. "This is hilarious. You are jealous cause I got in her pants first?"

"No Vampire. I'm not jealous, but Odelle is a good friend of mine and I won't let you play with her like that."

"She came on to me Alaric; all by herself and I didn't have to do anything. So don't try blaming me. Wanna know how it happened?" he sneered at him doing his eyes thing he usually did when he was annoyed.

Alaric was about to turn away when Damon pushed him and held him against the wall. Alaric was enraged and regretting his lack of vervain.

"I was doing my watch like a good boy and she called me inside. She jumped on me cause she wanted it bad and she texted me earlier because she was missing me inside of her. So teacher, I don't think I'll leave her alone. Actually, as soon as this farce of a get together is done, I'll be running back to her. And hear my word when I say I will fuck her all night long and make her scream my name while you will rot in your room."

Alaric was disgusted and it showed on his face.

"Basically, mind your own fucking business Saltzman!" he growled angrily. He gave the man a last hard push and went back downstairs to join the gang.

Alaric sighed; he had tried. He would kill Damon if he hurt Odelle.

…

When Damon entered the house, the lights were out. He went to Odelle's bedroom. He didn't go further than three feet before he felt a needle piercing his neck; vervain! Everything faded and he fell to the floor.

…

When he woke up, he was naked and tied to Odelle's four-poster bed with vervain ropes.

"Odelle?" he asked worriedly.

She came into view a wicked smile on her face. As soon as he saw her well and healthy his eyes blackened. He snarled at her.

"Aw! Don't be mad! I made my research before doing this. I didn't want to hurt you, but I wanted to have fun. I used the smallest dose of vervain on you. Just enough to knock you out for a few minutes."

She came to the bed and went on all four above him.

"Odelle, as soon as I get free, I will ripped you apart!"

"Really?" she asked gripping is semi hard cock, masturbating him.

She started to kiss, bite and lick her way up to his mouth. As soon as their faces were close enough, Damon bit her bottom lips hard and drew blood. She grinded against his now erect cock and pulled her lips away.

"Where is this coming from?"

"Well… I have to adapt my style to you Damon. I can be kinky too… sometimes." she replied blushing. "And it's clear you're enjoying it." she said before taking him in her mouth deepthroating him.

"Fuck!" he moaned loudly. "Okay, not going to kill you… Just… fuck you… hard! Damn! Odelle…"

She took his balls in one hand playing with them slowly while extending her index to caress his perineum gently. She felt his cock going deeper as he started to fuck her mouth furiously humping his hips up and down.

He spotted in the corner of his eye her free hand going down. He heard, more than saw Odelle fingering herself.

He could feel her groans reverberating around his cock and it felt amazing. She wouldn't know what hit her the moment she would let him loose.

"Odelle…" he howled, coming down her throat.

She pulled away a little bit, drinking everything that he gave her. She came back up pressing her thighs against his hips. She caressed his chest with both hands, scratching it lightly.

"You know what I love the most about vampires? Their stamina!" she impaled herself on Damon's erection.

She bent backward loosening the ropes around Damon's feet before moving her hips up and down. As soon as he had freed his ankles, Damon bent his knees and put his feet on the bed. He pushed up his cock penetrating her deeply.

"Yess…" she groaned.

"Remove the bindings… now!" he ordered.

And she did. Just as fast, he turned them around. He bent down on Odelle, almost folding her in half and thrust inside her ferociously. He grabbed both side of her head leaning his forearms on the bed and kept pounding into her.

Her legs soon fell on each side of him. Her lustful moans, his groans and the slapping of their bodies coming together were the only sound in the room.

Odelle couldn't move her head; Damon grip was too tight, just as she couldn't look away from his eyes. They were as black as night. He licked the remaining blood on her lips before sucking on them pouring more blood.

"Encore Damon! Mon dieu… ne t'arrête pas! Oh…"

"Yes! That's it, squeeze me."

"Damon!" she screamed coming.

He gave a few more thrusts before he released inside her warm channel. He moved her head to the side and bit down hard. He felt her nails almost breaking the skin in his back. He kept drinking; rotating his hips with his cock still inside of her.

He stopped. They looked at each other breathing hard and looking exhausted, but clearly sated.

"Just gets better…" murmured Damon.

"Mm…" was her only replied. She was too tired to say anything else.

"Shower?"

"I can't…"

"I won't sleep on the wet spot!"

"Guestroom…" she whispered, her eyes barely open.

He pulled out and then took her in his arm. He went to the other bedroom and laid her under the covers before joining her. They were both fast asleep.

…

Damon woke up slowly. It had been one of those rare nights where his nightmare had left him alone. He opened his eyes. Odelle was still sleeping her back to him. He realized that he had an arm around Odelle keeping her close to him. He nuzzled the nape of her neck inhaling her scent. She smelled like apple, sweat and sex; she smelled perfect.

He heard her heartbeat picking up pace, she was awake. She picked up something on the bedside table and put it in her mouth. She turned around and looked at him with bright eyes.

"Morning." she said.

Mint. He had to love that girl.

"Hey! You, Odelle, are a really bad girl." he smirked at her, eyebrows going up and down.

"Oh! Shut up Damon, you loved every minute of it!" she replied blushing.

"I did, except for the vervain shot. That's just nasty!"

"Like you would let me put vervain ropes around you freely?"

"Well, obviously no, but now… maybe!"

She stretched lazily smiling at him. He smiled back and kissed her deeply.

"Oh! Before I forget… You are officially invited to join us Friday for a get together!" he said nonchalantly.

"You don't seem too happy about it…"

"Don't get me wrong, I'll be glad to see you there. I won't get any sms while we're in the same room."

"You could be surprised!" she laughed.

"But really, I just hate those kind of things. Just to make it worst Dee and Cleatus will be there."

"Those are the ones you've talked to me about right? The warlock and the Vampire."

"Druid."

"Doesn't matter. Now, we are Saturday, I want to take a hot shower, have breakfast and clean my bed sheets."

"You have a busy day ahead of you."

"I think I can manage you and my day, don't you think?"

He smiled at her.

~ _May 30__th__ 2010_ ~

:: ZzzZzzZzz ::

:: Are you really texting me? ::

:: Damon, if this is what you call a 'get together', I wouldn't want to see what you call Funerals. ::

:: You do realize that at one point, they will notice that we are texting each other? ::

:: So what? Maybe it will get more interesting… ::

:: I'm a really bad influence on you Odelle. ::

:: LoL ::

:: I'm serious. ::

:: Yes, I see. Quite convincing with that smirk on your face. ::

:: Ok, I admit this is boring and I'm having fun texting you… Especially in front of my annoying lil brother. ::

:: I love being honest, no one believes you. Caroline asked me who I was texting, I replied you and she told me 'If you didn't want to tell, you could just have said it instead of lying!' ::

:: About being honest, Alaric told me to back off from you. ::

:: You aren't the only one. ::

:: He told you to get away from yourself? ::

:: Cheeky boy! ::

:: I can assure you I'm all manly. :D ::

She was about to reply when Elena asked her to help them out in the kitchen. She followed her.

Damon lay against the counter, looking at the girls washing the dishes. Everyone was in helping, except for Damon, obviously. Odelle was on the other side of the kitchen with Dee not too far from her, which he found weird. Dee had been avoiding Odelle the whole time and now she was drying the dishes with her.

He frowned when he saw Cleatus moving closer to Odelle too. He had been watching the druid for a good part of the night and he couldn't explain the guts eating feeling he had. Cleatus had been giving Odelle looks that he didn't liked at all. He looked like someone who was waiting for something, but what?

He was put out of his thoughts when he saw the druid coming between the two girls and gently pushed Odelle to the side. She looked at him, uncertainty all over her face. A few seconds later, she was looking wide eyes at Cleatus. What had just happened?

"Hey Odelle, would you give me the plate over there?" asked Bonnie pointing at a glass plate not to far from Odelle.

Odelle did as she was asked. Their hands came into contact when Bonnie was about to take the plate from her. The witch gasped and the plate fell to the floor breaking. Damon stiffed at her reaction, automatically on his guard.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" asked a worried Elena.

"What the hell!" said a terrified Bonnie looking at Odelle.

"Hello Bonnie." smiled Odelle, but it was Sapphire's voice that came out of her mouth.

"Back off guys, now!" yelled a panicked Bonnie.

Everyone listened and went behind Bonnie, except for Stefan and Damon who came standing beside her.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" asked Stefan.

"H-Her aura… She's not…" Bonnie kept pointing at Odelle.

"Care to explain?" demanded Damon looking at Odelle.

Odelle looked at Cleatus one last time, then turned back to the gang. She just stared at them smiling.

And in front of their eyes; Odelle transformed into Sapphire.

All hell broke loose…

* * *

_*Evil laughs* Your thoughts on that one? XD Hope you enjoyed this._

***French translation***

_Tout pour toi Damon…_ – **Anything for you Damon…**

_C'est le genre de réveil que j'adore ça._ – **That's my kind of wake up call.**

_Tu me refais l'amour dans la douche…_ – **You make love to me again in the shower…**

Je suis nue dans mon lit… et je pense à toi. xoxo – **I'm naked in my bed… thinking about you.**

_J'adore mes doigts, mais ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville. __J'ai envi de toi Damon._ – **I love my fingers, but they can't compare to you. ****I want you Damon.**

_J'adore quand tu es comme ça! Est-ce que je vais avoir de la difficulté à marcher demain?_ – **Love it when you're like that! ****Will it be hard for me to walk tomorrow?**

_Sois pas fâché! __C'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas rentrer dans ma maison._ – **Don't be mad! ****It's not like you can't get inside my home.**

_Encore Damon! __Mon dieu… ne t'arrête pas!_ – **More Damon! ****Oh god… don't stop!**


	9. Athena

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_ (I have the best beta reader, just love her to bits)

**Author's notes:** Early chapter again! :) A special Thank You to _**xoxobianca13**_, _**Death'sAngel18**_ and _**T.T24**_; because guys you are amazing. I know people are reading my story (Traffic stats), but I love having your thoughts, feelings and theories about it. So thank you again for sharing! Also Thank You to _**xoxobianca13**_, _**miss-cute-7**_, _**Death'sAngel18**_, _**kYsYt**_ and _**ireneisAMAZING**_ for the 'favorite' on _Centaurus_. Hope I didn't forget anyone!

* * *

**Athena**

_And in front of their eyes; Odelle transformed into Sapphire._

_All hell broke loose._

"You killed her!" screamed a panicked Bonnie.

Damon growled and went for Sapphire's throat, but like in the clearing, he was stopped before he could reach her. Actually, none of them could move.

"I will seal the kitchen so none of you can get out. I will release the spell holding you down, but I will put protection around us. Damon you have tasted my powers before, don't test me. Now, you WILL listen to what she has to say."

They felt the pressure lifting from their shoulders. Damon had tears in his eyes. He had started to care… Odelle was gone.

"No she isn't." said Sapphire, reading his mind.

She suddenly looked uncertain about something.

"Well go on, talk then! Where is she?" screamed Tyler.

"You have no choice darling… We can't delay it any longer," said Dee smiling at her.

She looked at Damon and changed again.

"What?" everyone gasped.

They saw a new woman. She looked like Odelle, but she was taller, maybe 5'9 and voluptuous. Where Odelle had been lean, this woman had curves, which made her even more beautiful than Odelle. She had dark brown slightly waving hair that went under her shoulders with a sun-kissed skin and brown eyes. Then she turned back into Odelle again.

"I am Odelle." then to Sapphire. "But I'm also Sapphire." then back to the new woman. "But my real name is Athena."

"Y-You are…" started Damon.

"A Shape-shifter." she finished transforming into Damon.

"Okay. That IS just too weird!" exclaimed Tyler.

She shifted back into herself, the one she had called Athena.

"This is my real appearance."

"You can shift into anyone?" asked Alaric gapping at her.

"Yes, but I need to digest their blood first. But we will talk about me later. Now, it is time for you to know the truth. I was the one who killed Katherine and the one who wrote the note to Damon. But before Katherine, Cleatus and I have been hunting down the Originals seeking out their leader, Klaus. He was Katherine's creator. When you saved Elena, you didn't kill Elijah, the Originals are stronger and cannot be easily defeated. They have the same kind of protection as your rings, but it is way more powerful as it can protect them from the sun, but also from the wood. They also have lived for thousands of years, so their resistance to vervain is quite remarkable. Cleatus and I took care of Elijah."

"How do we kill them then?" asked Stefan.

"You don't need to worry yourself with that anymore. We got to the last Original a month after we had killed Elijah. Only Klaus is left. When we arrived in Mystic Fall, we realized that someone had already infiltrated your school and we had to take care of those teachers."

"But why kill them? Why not use compulsion on them?" said Elena.

"I can contradict on order given by an Original since I took Elijah's blood in me before we killed him. I tried to compel them, but it was Klaus who had given the orders therefore I couldn't compel them. If we had let them go free, they would have killed most of you before taking Elena to Klaus. As for the moonstone, I hid it. I know you've found what it does. The moonstone is the key to find the Centaurus and it is somewhere in the forest of Mystic Fall."

"What is Centaurus?" asked Jeremy.

"It is our revenge; it's a prison." she looked at Cleatus.

"The Centaurus is a constellation, as you know, but it is also the name of the spell to defeat Klaus. I told you the Sky had turned to my clan for help. Together we created a powerful spell that would need eleven persons to activate it. Each of them related to Klaus for a specific reason. We are those eleven persons. You, Elena Gilbert, really are the key to break the curse of the sun and moon since you are the doppelganger. We had to trick the Originals and Klaus so the druids went around the world to spread the rumours about the moonstone. The real key to break the curse is well hidden and I assure you, it won't be found. Athena sent Katherine's necklace to Klaus yesterday. He will be enraged, but we know he will try to seek out all Originals before coming here. That will give us more time to prepare. It will take between a month or two before he attacks." finished Cleatus.

"Before you continue, I have one question." asked Alaric looking at Athena.

"Go ahead."

"The night that Damon slept with you, as Sapphire I mean, I was at your house for a while and I never saw you exit. How did you manage that?"

"Like this." she disappeared.

They felt a warm breeze around them. And then she reappeared where she had been.

"I'm a very old Shape-shifter. I have learned to master two elements, water and air. I don't age because my shape-shifting power gives me the ability to regenerate my cells."

"Except the greater good, what do you have against Klaus?" asked Damon voice tainted with sarcasm.

"I will not go into my sob story. But a long time ago, and I mean VERY long time ago. Shape-Shifters were more than legends and Vampires started to hunt us down to create hybrids, but their plan failed as Shape-Shifter cannot be change into any other creatures since we are the strongest as we can transform into anything else. Klaus and the Originals got very angry and decided to go with the policy 'Serve us or die'. There are still Shape-Shifters around the world, but they live like any other human or pretend to be vampire of any other creatures. You are the first ones to see my real appearance except for my dead family, Cleatus and Dee. So yes, before any of you ask, we did plan everything. We are the ones who put the books and documents where we knew you would find them. We also knew that you were listening to our conversation in crow form, Damon."

"Our only problem right now is that we don't know how Centaurus is supposed to work and what it will do to Klaus. All I know is that we all need to be there and that destiny will guide us through it. Klaus will need to be with us, of course," said Cleatus.

"Okay, wait a minute! The attacks on Odelle… I mean Athena?" asked Alaric.

"The first one was to make you believe I was innocent. I compelled the vampire as Sapphire to attack me as Odelle. Bonnie didn't sense the lie since it was Dee who answered her question and she wasn't responsible for that attack." said Athena. "As for the second time, it was my punishment for sleeping with Damon, that man was compelled by Dee. But we didn't check his background so we didn't know he enjoyed 'toying' like that with his pray and forgetting the ring inside had not been part of the plan either. But I didn't care, and when I had the opportunity to be with Damon again, I took it." she finished blushing.

"Don't tell us that you really are interested in Damon?" asked Tyler incredulously.

"Watch out what you say, Lockwood!" Damon snarled at him.

"Since his time." she replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" replied Tyler.

"That is for Damon to know." she approached him slowly. "Damon, I need to talk to you alone. Please, I know you think I'm worse than Katherine right now, but please I'm begging you to give me a chance to explain." she begged, tears in her eyes.

He was tempted to hurt her and make her suffer like he was, but he wanted to know, so he just nodded. She gave him the most breath-taking smile he'd ever seen.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Can I make a suggestion? If you don't have anymore question for Athena, she and Damon could leave to talk alone. Damon, Stefan, it would be better if Dee and I slept here. Athena will keep Odelle's façade until we are done with Klaus. Is that okay with you young men?" asked Cleatus calmly.

"Damon?" Stefan turned to him.

"I don't like it, but it's the safest way." he looked at Athena. "Lets go."

"Before I forget, I will invite you all in my house as precaution after school tomorrow." said Athena looking at the vampires.

She met Damon at the front door. They took Damon's car to go over to her house. Once there, she offered him a blood bag.

"Please, drink your fill. You will need it later."

He was confused by that, but didn't argue. In the end, he drank two bags.

They went to her bedroom and she closed the curtains before sitting on the window ledge. He sat on her bed.

"Ask all the questions you want. I will answer them. No more secrets!" she told him.

"How old are you? Really, I mean."

"I'm not sure myself, but I'm a direct descendant of the Sky coven. Cleatus skipped some part of that story. Truth is some werewolves, not many, but some of them started a new Sky Coven in Canada. That is why I kept that part of my background for Odelle. The Coven was hidden in the northern part of the Quebec province. Clearly, no one would be interested to go there. As the years passed, the Sky gave them a last gift; shape-shifting. Contrary to legends saying, the more we shift the stronger we get. It's like an athlete training. My body always work to get stronger. That is why even though I can shift into you, my vampire powers are the ones of Elijah. I learned to shift in both water and air as a defence mechanisms." she looked at him and blushed. "Sorry, you only asked for my age, I got carried away. I can't really answer because we don't age the same. For the first stage of our life, we age really fast to be able to tap into our abilities, well during wartime that is. If not, we age pretty much the same; I think. I was really young when the Coven was attacked. Maybe ten of us escaped, but not my parents. The ones I was with showed me the basics, but they were young Shape-shifters."

"I don't mind, more information means more blackmail. Is that coven still there?"

"The ruins yes. As I said before, Klaus happened."

"Why did you kill Katherine?"

"She killed the Shape-shifter I was travelling with." she saw Damon scowling face. "It was a girl. She wasn't careful when she was shifting. Katherine saw her and killed her. I wanted to avenge that child, but also you."

"You didn't even know me… Anyway what did you meant when you spoke to Tyler?"

"I met you when you were still a human."

"What?" he was surprised.

"There was a masquerade. Both Cleatus and I had come to Mystic Fall to search for the Moonstone. If we had known that Katherine had it and was going to give it to the Lockwood, we would have turned their household up side down. But the Vampire hunt was already in motion and we couldn't risk anything. We went to the masquerade. Earlier that week, I had seen you in the street walking with your brother. I was mesmerized by you. Then, at the masquerade, I danced with you as Odelle under a mask. But you wouldn't even look at me, always looking over my shoulder and that is when I recognized Katherine. At that time, we didn't know she had a descendant, so Cleatus and I though she was part of the eleven. When I realized the game she was playing with both of you, I was heartbroken. But Cleatus decided that it was too dangerous for our plan to stay in Mystic Fall, so we left. Later, the name Salvatore became famous for being Katherine's boys. That's when I knew that you and your brother would be part of the eleventh."

"If Cleatus is so powerful, why can't he kill Klaus?"

"Klaus was the first human from the Sky Coven to become a Vampire. He IS the strongest Vampire alive. Some legends even say that he made a pact with a demon to get stronger. That is why Centaurus was created. You are the first persons to whom we talk about Centaurus. Cleatus was the secret keeper. He told Dee and I and now you lot know too."

"Will you take Klaus blood before he dies?"

"No. That would mean getting whatever twisted thing he has inside him, inside of me. More questions?"

"Who is the real you?"

"All of my shapes are me, but for the shapes to be believable, certain aspect of my personality gets enhance when I shift into them. But Odelle is the closest to me."

"Why did you get punished for sleeping with me?"

"I was not following the plan and was getting emotionally compromised. And we all knew that you would be furious once you found out the truth."

"Than why did you risk it?"

"It's quite simple, I can't resist you Damon." she blushed again.

"Who can?"

"And the cockiness is back!" she said smiling.

She stood up and undressed in front of him.

"I didn't say I had forgiven you, yet!"

"This is my gift to you Damon. Please undress."

"No."

"I will not let you touch me if you still have you clothes on!" she replied, insulted.

"I don't intend to touch you."

"Oh, but you will, Damon." she said with conviction.

"What have you done to me?" he asked, getting angry.

"Nothing. But I will offer you something that you won't be able to resist."

"What? You are beautiful, but I can resist you."

"Damon, if no one have seen that body except for Dee, Cleatus and your gang, what do you think it means?"

"Y-You're…"

"Yes. That body was never touched before. You would be the first."

"Doesn't change anything."

She smirked at him. She shifted into Sapphire, went into the kitchen and came back with a tiny sealed flask. She broke the seal and opened it. Damon's nostrils flared at the smell, his eyes darkening.

"Give it to me." he ordered.

And she did before shifting back to herself. He looked in trance and she sat down waiting for him to space out of it. The amount of liquid in the flask was about a teaspoon.

"What the hell was that?"

"Get naked Damon, and I will answer."

He undressed as fast as he could and looked at her. She closed the lamp. The moon, soon to be full, shone brightly in the room through the linen curtains.

"What is it?"

"It's one of the strongest unknown aphrodisiac. It is powerful and is like alcohol for many supernatural creatures. It's my blood." she bent her neck, offering herself to him.

It took mere seconds before she felt his teeth breaking the skin of her neck. He growled when he tasted the warm blood; it was mind-blowing. She jumped in his arms pulling her legs around his waist.

"I-I know you can still hear me. Resist drinking Damon, or you will soon pass out."

Now he knew why she had made him drink earlier. He stopped and looked at her.

"Take me to bed."

By the time he was inside of her, they were both panting. It was quick and fast, but Damon was too high on bloodlust; he felt like he could go on for days.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Yeah, but it was worth it. Sit in the middle of the bed."

And he did. She went in front of him and sat impaling herself and put her legs around him.

"Look at me Damon. One day, you may or may not feel the same, but I will tell you anyway. I love you with all my heart."

"Athena…" he groaned before slowly thrusting up.

"Yesss… Damon…"

It was slow and hard. He went back for her neck and drank. He did his best to control his animalistic instincts and kept it slow. But he couldn't stop himself from plunging harder into her body.

"Oh God…" she moaned coming, wetting Damon's thighs and the bed.

He came back to her mouth and they kissed feverously. His eyes were totally black and he could feel his protuberant veins going lower than the bottom of his cheeks.

"Do you still find me beautiful," he whispered against her lips.

She looked at him and moaned.

"Yesss!" she screamed, coming again. "You… oh god… beautiful…"

He made her come thrice more before he finally came inside of her, almost howling. They held on to each other shaking from their orgasms, bodies glistering with sweat.

…

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were sitting in the kitchen. When Damon had left with Athena, the gang had decided to finish the dishes. Surprisingly, even though most of them were pissed off over being lied too; it had been easy to talk about everything and nothing now that Cleatus had no more secrets.

"How do you think it went?" asked a worried Elena. "I know she's this other person, but I feel like it's still Odelle. I don't want anything bad happening to her."

"I understand." said Bonnie.

"No worries, ladies!" replied Dee joining the girls. She sat down beside them and smiled. "Aw! I love gossiping time!"

Dee reminded Elena of Caroline sometimes; it was scary. But she was only like that about certain subjects. The rest of the time she would be really serious and quiet. It was obvious that she had a teenage girl crush on Alaric, which she actually found cute; Alaric didn't know how to handle the vampire.

"But really, I'm sure by now they've passed out from having too much make up sex!" she laughed.

"TMI!" screamed Caroline.

"That is not tmi! Saying that I masturbate while thinking of Alaric, THAT is tmi!" she kept laughing.

The girls laughed at Caroline's horrified face.

…

"Mm…" whispered Athena as Damon's slippery hands caressed her body. "I'm so happy I have a huge bathtub right now."

"I wonder why!" said Damon against her ear. "You should sleep, you have classes tomorrow."

She groaned unhappily. They dried themselves off and changed the sheets and blanket before getting under the covers.

"You are evil," murmured Damon lips in her hair. "Seducing me into forgiving you with sex and blood… bad bad girl!"

She lifted her head and looked at him. "I am sorry Damon. I shouldn't have let my selfishness pass before you. I'm truly very sorry. I know you probably still love Elena…" she looked away unable to finished what she was about to say.

The truth was that she knew that deep down inside Damon would love Elena forever. She was what Katherine would have been if it hadn't been for Klaus. Damon had smiled and had touched her, but she had been around him long enough to see his devotion to Elena; the way he looked at her or the way he would jumped to save her life. She couldn't compete with a memory. Damon had gone on through the years, always driven by his love, and Elena was fuelling that feeling each day with her presence. She couldn't blame anyone about that but faith for making her fall in love with Damon Salvatore.

But her selfishness kept her here, close to him; taking any chances she could to be with him while her heart would keep being ripped apart. She held her tears, she would cry in Cleatus arms tomorrow.

"Athena…"

"It's okay, don't worry. I know where I stand." she turned back to him and smile before lying her head on his chest.

Damon felt bad and he hated feeling like that. He wasn't use to this feeling. Guilt. He could still remember telling Elena he loved her before erasing her memory. This woman was like him. She was trying to reach the heart of someone who wouldn't look at her the way she did. Elena had replaced Katherine in his heart, but he knew she would never love him the way she loved her brother. But there she was, Athena, in love with him and worse, loving him for the man he was. They called him a monster, a stupid child, a killer, a boy toy and yet she called him beautiful.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

...

* * *

___Unrequited love? Never a good thing... Comments are always loved :) Hope you enjoyed this._


	10. Knowing you

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_ (She did some extra work this week, so thank you girl for the extra chapter)

**Author's notes:** Two chapters in a week. You'll have to thank my lovely beta reader Onyx for that. She deserves all the love for the extra chapter. So stop by her page and while you're at it, read her stuff! :) The songs in this chapter; _Little bad girl_ by _David Guetta ft Taio Cruz_ and _Touch you right now _by _Basic Element_. French Translation at the end!

* * *

**Knowing you**

~ ~ D ~ ~ End of the drabble

~ _June 1__st__ 2010 _~

Damon was speechless, frustrated and unable to move. Damn Cleatus, he was doing it on purpose!

Damon had dropped 'Odelle' that morning at school getting a lot of people's attention. She had smiled at him, but he had known something wasn't right with her.

Now he knew what.

He had come back later that day during her free period. But she had already been with someone in her class; Cleatus.

She was crying and Cleatus wanted him to hear. He was stuck by the window in crow form, held by the druid's powers.

"He will destroy you Athena. You have to be more careful."

"I can't stop my heart from beating Cleatus. I just can't."

"And you are making the same mistakes he did. Look at were it got him. You should have listened to me and come only when Centaurus was upon us. But no, you had to see him. Damn those Salvatores! Their name is cursed."

She sobbed harder.

"I will kill him Athena. When Klaus is gone he won't be needed anymore."

She pushed him away enraged.

"Don't you dare Cleatus. We both know how to kill each other, and I promise you that you will die with me if you dare lay a finger on Damon."

"And that is why he is so dangerous. Don't you see it? He won't care if you die for him. That is why I hate him so much, you would give your life for him and he doesn't care. Oh, yes, he would be sad, but his obsession with Elena would soon replace his sadness over your death."

"Don't say that!"

"You know it's true!" he yelled at her. "Look at all the men you've let pass because you couldn't forget the masked man at a masquerade. You are following the same path he did, Athena."

"No I'm not." she replied with conviction. "There is one big difference; I know where I stand in his heart."

"Do you know how hard it is to see you like this?"

"Then you know how I feel when I see you refusing to open your heart to her!"

He sighed; he knew the discussion was over. This was always how it would end. He looked straight at Damon with a menacing glance before releasing the spell.

"Just… Just be careful, okay?"

"I will try Cleatus."

He left and she prepared for her next class.

…

It was around 8pm, Stefan and Elena were sitting alone in the living room when Damon came in. They both looked at him. He wasn't smirking, no he looked defeated.

"Are you okay?" asked Stefan.

"I need to talk to the both of you, but alone. Please."

"What happened?" replied a worried Elena.

"I'll speak with you first," said Stefan, seeing his brother discomfort. "Lets go downstairs."

In a flash, they were both gone.

"What's wrong?"

"I was forced to see something today. And I can't think straight. I'm not use to it. I've long stopped myself from feeling, but with everything that has been happening over the last few months, I… I just can't keep on…"

"What did you saw?"

"Myself."

"Was it a spell?"

"Yes and no. The spell forced me to stay in place, but I saw Athena having a breakdown in front of Cleatus. And I was the cause of it. What she said… It was like looking at myself talking about Katherine and Elena. And yet, she didn't try to blame Elena or Katherine for it, while I've spent my time hating you for the same thing. I think she blames herself. This guilt is killing me, Stefan, I don't want to feel like you."

"Damon…" Stefan didn't know what to say. "W-What can I do for you?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. But who can I turn to except for you and Elena?" Damon gave a halfhearted laugh. "The thing is, I don't deserve Elena, but I can't erase her from my heart. But Athena…"

"You don't have to erase her, Damon. But Athena emotionally helped you over the last few months. I'm sure that for a fraction of second you were able to completely forget about Katherine and Elena with her. Yes she lied, but it's obvious that her affection for you is real."

"She thinks I'm beautiful…"

"Well, you are."

"No, not like that. When she looks at me, I know she sees the killings, the broken hearts, the darkness… Yet, she finds me beautiful." he said incredulously. "I drank her blood; Stefan, I cannot even describe how it felt. She just offered herself to me like she was some kind of sacrifice. It was selfless, especially knowing that I didn't feel the same way about her, but she called it selfishness."

"She is a remarkable woman."

"When we slept together afterward; the first time, it was just about lust and the need to conquer. But then she sat on top of me and we made love again. The intensity Stefan… She gave everything that she was to me in that moment." Damon looked up. "We were back in bed before I realized what she had given and what I hadn't. For her it had been bittersweet, and the guilt just kicked in."

Stefan was out of words. It was the first time since they had been human that Damon had confessed something so important and sentimental like that. He did the only thing he could think of, something he hadn't done in decades; he held his brother in his arms.

"I'm so sorry I can't help you more, Damon."

Stefan was surprised when his older brother returned the embrace.

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to look for Elena?"

"Yeah… thanks."

A couple of minutes later Elena made her way downstairs and came to sit beside him.

"Tell me Elena, even though you love my brother to death, you were able to push him away to protect the ones you loved. How did you manage the hurt?"

"I didn't. I cried every single night after school, but I knew that one of us would get killed at one point if we kept going on. But that changed when I realized that it didn't matter and people would still get hurt."

"If Stefan hadn't been here, do you think it would have been possible between you an I? Be honest."

"At first probably, but on the long range, no. Damon, you can be such a good man, but there will always be this darkness inside of you. Just like I could be really mean, but this light would still be there. I'm not too good for you in the sense that I'm better, but too good as in good versus bad. Damon, you have a big heart like Stefan, but he is the good cop and you're the bad one. I am a good cop too; we work well together at first, but over time our beliefs clashes. Damon, you are really attractive, you're like the apple in the Eden Garden. I know I will get burned if I get too close."

She looked at him; he was crying silently.

"Damon, I'm sor…"

"No. You're right. I sometimes feel that if I let you go, I'll fall back into the darkness. It scares me."

"Odelle, I mean, Athena is waiting for you there. She will stop you from falling. Damon, you have to give her a chance. She can't be that much different from Sapphire and Odelle. Sapphire was just as cocky as you, and Odelle, I really loved her. She's a great woman. And Damon, the way she reacted when you agreed to give her a chance to explain, she was so happy. You have, right under your nose, a woman who loves you the way you are, but you can't be with her if you don't let go of the past and fall into her arms. You can't force yourself to love her, but it's obvious you have feelings for her, or you wouldn't have cared about her lies. And Damon, you didn't see your face when you thought Sapphire had killed Odelle, you looked like an enraged animal."

He grabbed her by the neck and kissed her forehead. He had come to realize that loving Elena had been the easiest path for him. It was a known face and that comforted him. But with Athena, it was trying all over again and he was scared. But listening to Elena, who he loved, talking about Athena in such a way… He knew he had to try. It was about him this time, Cleatus himself had said it. He had to start living for real. This was the second chance he had been waiting for and he would not throw it away.

"I should go see her."

"That would be good. She must be freaking out. I know I would if I were her."

"Thank you Elena."

"My pleasure Damon. You deserve to be happy."

They went back upstairs and caught Stefan talking with Dee about Alaric.

"Just kiss the man already and stop annoying us with it. You are worst than Caroline!" said Damon.

"And he's back!" said Elena laughing.

He smirked then gave a smile to his brother and left.

…

He knocked and after a while Odelle opened the door.

"Damon…"

"Please, let me talk." he cut her. "Athena, I do have feelings for you, but I can't tell you I love you, I would be lying. I don't want to lie to you. But I want you to know, that I will stop avoiding my feelings and will learn to move on with you, because I do want you Athena."

She went into his arms and he held her close. In that moment, he knew he would fall in love with her fast. One day, Katherine and Elena would only be a small bump on his road.

~ ~ D ~ ~

_It was that dream again. Damon was in a part of the forest he didn't recognized and yet seemed so familiar. He felt drained, tortured, he checked himself, and to his surprised, he was a wreck. That was new._

"_Who's there?" he asked feeling someone behind him. His expression changed; eyes blackening and veins appearing on his face. "I said who's there damn it?"_

"_You have to hurry, Damon," said a female he could have sworn he heard somewhere before._

_That's when he felt it; the panic, the need to run and he did as fast as he could. His body was aching everywhere, it hurt so much to run, but he knew he had to go faster. He just ran, faster, so far and into the darkness… He had to save… Had to save…_

"_Athena__!_" he screamed waking up with a start.

He looked around panicking and saw Athena running into the bedroom worry across her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked coming closer before caressing his hair.

He pulled her back in bed and held her tightly in his arms.

"I've been having the same nightmare over and over again for the last couple of months now.

"You realized that it could be a premonition? Tell me about it…" she said softly.

"It always the same; I'm in a clearing that I don't recognized. I feel like I've been tortured, but can't see anything wrong with myself. There is someone watching me, I ask whom but don't get an answer. I start to panic and get mad. Then I run…"

"Go on."

"But they are getting worst. This time, I saw my body and it did looked and felt like I had been tortured. The person who was closed to me was a woman and told me to hurry. I know that voice, I'm sure of it, but I can't figure out where I've heard it before. And then the panic hit again and I started running, like I had to get somewhere. Though, this time, I felt you. I mean I was running to get to you."

"I know it scares you, but you have to use those dreams to your advantage. Next time, try a different direction. If you do this each time you have this dream, you will find the path that makes you feel better. So if this event came to pass, you will be prepared."

"I'll try."

~ ~ D ~ ~

Damon groaned. This was ridiculous! Why had he accepted to do a guys night? Ah, yes! Because the girls where doing a ladies night. He was stuck with Stefan, Jeremy, Tyler, and of all people in the world, Alaric. They were in the line-up at a club named '_The single line_'. Usually, he would have loved it; easiest preys in the world hung in nightclubs, but what he wanted now was Athena. He was sexually frustrated. She had been overloaded with work for the last two days and they had spent less than three hours together and those hours hadn't included sex. He was going mad.

They finally made it inside. It wouldn't have taken so long if they had just let him compel the doorman. The smell; lust and money. The music was coming from everywhere.

"_And now they tell me I'm a bad boy. All the time they look at me and mad boy. I just like putting my hands up in the air. I want a bad girl dancing over there…_"

Stefan pointed at something on the dance floor. He saw her looking at him, her lips moving to the lyrics.

"_Looking, look up on the dance floor. She's amazing, on the dance floor. When she moves, God I want more. Keep it going girl cause you are the best star. I gotta stay, Go little bad girl, little bad girl…_"

She was wearing a short silver strapless sequins dress and a pair of black short wrap boots.

He went behind her, putting his arms around her hips, placing his hands at the bottom of her belly caressing it lightly. He followed her waving movements to the drumming beat.

"You're hot." he said in her ear. "I love your kind of ladies night!"

Athena smiled, turned around and kissed him fiercely while grinding her hips against him, feeling his growing erection.

"If you don't stop…" he warned.

"Tell me."

"Simple equation; you, me and a car."

"Whose car?"

"Mine."

And what she did was a complete surprise to him; she jumped in his arm, putting her legs around him, her dress barely covering her ass, not even caring about anyone in the club.

"Baise-moi!" she growled excited against his lips.

They walked hastily to the back of the club and Damon compelled the security guard there to let them pass. Outside he took her in his arms and ran to his car at the end of the parking. He opened the passenger door, moved the front seat to the side and pushed her side. He pulled the window down a little bit, then pulled down his zipper and followed her closing the door behind him.

She was on her back, her ass on his thighs. He tore away her black lacy cheeky panty before taking his cock out and thrusting inside her. It felt too good; he pounded into her tight channel.

She tried as best as she could to put her legs around his waist.

"Oh God… yessss…" she screamed eyes rolling in the back of her head, her whole body arcing.

"Athena! Athena! Athena!" he kept on chanting.

"Encore… Plus fort… Damon…" she begged him.

He howled before biting her.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she came her whole body shaking.

Damon withdrew front her. He pulled her head closer to his erection and came inside her mouth. She drank everything. He fell on her, breathing deeply and listening to her quick heartbeat.

"So glad I brought a spare panty and mint candy!" she murmured.

He gave a small chuckle.

"Am I the only one feeling much more relax and sated right now." he said.

"You are such a sex fiend!"

"I seem to remember you grinding against me back in the club…" he said smirking eyebrows rising.

"Maybe we should go back…"

"Good idea. If we stay here, I won't stop until the gang finds us going at it in the car."

She laughed.

He got out of the car, closed his pants and went to retrieve a small clean towel from the car's trunk. He came back and offered it to Athena who whipped the inside of her thighs and the back seat. She pulled her dress down and got out.

Damon laughed out loud when he saw her taking out a lace panty from the front of her bra. She put it on and they went back to the club's backdoor. The man, still compelled by Damon, let them in and he erased his memory of them.

They finally reached the gang.

"Oh my god! You reek of sex!" exclaimed Dee pinching her nose in disgust.

"Fine! Damon, lets dance for real, I wanna see your moves, gorgeous!" said Athena, all flirty, going to the dance floor.

"You have got to adore that woman!" he smirked, following her.

"_I've got to touch you right now. Try to keep it down, so nobody ears. You need to whisper gently in my ears. Everything you'll say, will show me the way… I've got to touch you right now…_"

They danced in synergy to the music their forehead glued together not caring about the world.

Stefan smiled looking at his brother. Damon had still to look at Elena tonight. He was sure that if he were asked his older brother what she had worn tomorrow, he wouldn't be able to tell. Damon didn't even realize it, but his attention was already shifting from Elena to Athena.

"How long do you think it will take him to fall in love with her?" asked Jeremy.

"He already has a foot in the front door." replied Elena smiling.

She was so happy for Damon and Athena. He was slowly moving on. Even though Klaus was coming to destroy them all, Damon wouldn't be standing alone.

~ ~ D ~ ~

The rain had caught the class by surprise and by the time they had made it back to school, Odelle and her students had been soaked.

The whole way back to school, Odelle had been laughing with Bonnie and Elena. Caroline had been too busy complaining about her hair getting wet to laugh with them. Back inside the warmness of the class, Odelle had finished the day with her students learning more about the weather terms in French.

The sun was back when school was done. Elena walked outside holding hands with Stefan while talking to Odelle about their homework. She asked something that made both women laugh.

Still laughing, Odelle felt someone twirl her around and saw Damon. He bend down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello my Athena. Love it when you laugh. Did I mention how beautiful you are, running under the rain?" he murmured against her ear silkily.

She put her arms around his neck and nuzzled it affectionately. He turned her head and kissed her languorously, which got them catcalls from some of her students.

They had gone back home and made love until dinner.

~ ~ D ~ ~

"Damon, I know you're there!" said Odelle not looking up from her desk.

The crow standing nearby flew closer to her desk and transformed into Damon. She looked at him and he smirked.

"How did you know?"

"I just know." she replied smiling. "Now, let me finish, I'm almost done."

He sighed. "This is so boring. Why can't we have fun?" he asked, doing his sexy eyes thing that she loved so much.

"I cannot shift at school, you know that!"

"Last news I heard, I was going out with a certain school teacher. Unless it bothers you…" he got closer. "In all my life, I've never had the pleasure to make out on the teacher's desk and especially with said teacher."

"You are incorrigible." she said, but stood up anyway and kissed him.

"Mm! Mm!" he replied, not caring.

He pulled down her legging and panty and removed them before standing between her thighs. He nuzzled her neck, nipping at it without biting.

"Aren't we eager today?" said Odelle laughing.

"Sorry, but in case you didn't knew yet, I haven't been monogamous for a long time…"

"And? Aw! You missed me?" she said coyly.

"Now who's being cocky?"

"Shut up and kiss me Damon!"

"I can't wait…" he said entering her.

"Damon!" she groaned almost painfully.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Sex fiend!"

He laughed before moving his hips. It was fast and messy. It didn't take long and it was done.

"I'm sorry," said Damon looking like a scolded boy.

"You are adorable. You better do it properly when we get back at my home. That's the least you can do after coming inside me!" she smiled at him.

He held her close.

"No biting, Mister!" she pushed him gently shifting into herself really fast before shifting back to Odelle.

"Why did you do that?"

She pointed at the inside of her thighs.

"You can do that?" seeing that she didn't have any sperm leaking out.

"Apparently… Now, let me finish so we can leave."

"You don't look comfortable?"

"I'm all hot and bothered Damon!" she said reprimanding him.

He just laughed.

~ _July 4__th__ 2010_ ~

About a month had passed since Damon had come back to Athena's house telling her he would try. The gang knew it would soon be happening and were enjoying probably one of their last moments of happiness with a BBQ to celebrate the _Independence Day_ at the Salvatore's Boarding house.

They were outside on the patio; cooking, talking and laughing. There was some music playing in the background coming from inside the house.

Damon was talking with Jeremy when he saw Athena from the corner of his eye. He turned a little bit to look at her and smiled. She was doing a cheesy dance contest with the girls. At one point, Dee made the Muppet dance so well that the girls couldn't stop laughing.

Elena was standing beside Athena and it was weird for him to have the reflex to look at Athena first. It was the first time he had actually realized it, when had it changed? He looked at Elena and found her as beautiful as ever, but when his eyes landed back on Athena he felt a piece of puzzle finally settling.

"I love you." mouthed the Shape-shifter when she saw him looking at her.

And something just snapped inside of him. He ran to her and held her close.

"I love you too, Athena," he whispered heartily in her ear.

She gasped before throwing her arms around him holding on tightly. He took each side of her face in his hands and pulled her closer before kissing her lovingly. The kiss was slow, deep and sensual.

Everyone stopped doing whatever he or she was doing to look at them. The couple was quite a sigh and no one dared interrupting them.

Athena finally pulled away her face flushed and glassy eyes. She looked at Damon and they smiled at each other tenderly.

"Start without us!" exclaimed Damon before taking Athena in his arms and running inside the house toward his bedroom.

They all looked at the empty spot where the couple had been just few seconds ago.

"Did anyone heard what Damon said?" asked Caroline curiously.

"There was too much noise around I couldn't hear anything and I was the closest," replied Dee pouting.

"I'm putting my bet on _I love you_" replied Jeremy. "I was with him before he went to her and he certainly looked like a man in love."

All the girls sighed happily and the men laughed at their attic.

…

In his bedroom, Damon started to kiss her again, holding on to each other as if their life depended on it. Damon removed his shoes and socks while Athena threw away her flip-flops.

They went to his bedroom's bathroom and opened the shower before stepping in fully clothed.

The kissing started all over again. Slowly they removed each piece covering their body, caressing each other. When they were both naked, he lifted her up in his arms and held her back against the tile wall. She wrapped her legs around him, nibbling at his lips.

He finally entered her in one smooth thrust.

"I want you so badly!" said Damon desperately.

"You have me. I'm all yours forever…"

He bit her and all he saw was fireworks. He could smell only her. It drove him crazy and his slow pace soon became erratic, hitting that same spot over and over again; that made her see stars.

She kept on shaking until he finally came inside of her biting down harder. He licked her bite mark when he was done and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked making small rotation with his hips.

"Damooon!" she screamed coming again. "Stop it… I can't… no more… too good…"

He pulled out slowly still holding her against the wall. He could see that she was resisting the urge to pass out. They got out of the shower.

After drying themselves out, they laid on Damon's bed. Athena was on her back while Damon was on his side caressing her cheek.

"What happened in there?" he asked concerned.

"You are going to laugh…"

"Please, tell me. You almost scared me."

"It was the first time I had so many orgasms in such a short period."

"How many times did you come?"

"I stopped counting at six or maybe seven… I think."

He just gave her a cheeky smiled before kissing her.

They never made it back to the BBQ.

~ ~ D ~ ~

They were both lying naked in Athena's bed. She was on her stomach, head laying on her folded arms, looking at Damon. As for him, he was on his side close to her, drawing random patterns on her back with his fingers.

"What are you thinking about?" whispered Athena.

"How I love the contrast of your skin against mine and how gorgeous you are," he said softly.

"Mm… How have you been sleeping over the last days?" she asked smiling at him.

"I still didn't find the right path. I can't control my panic attack half the time, so it doesn't help."

"It's okay Damon. I trust you, I know you'll find it in time."

"Sometimes…"

"Tell me."

"Sometimes, I wish you had stay in Mystic Fall back then. But I guess I would have broken your heart."

"Probably. But we have each other now…"

"We do." he gave her one of his rare smile.

"You should smile more. You are breath-taking when you do so."

"And you should speak more in French." he replied tickling her a little bit.

She laughed getting closer to him.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Est-ce que tu peux laisser ton côté vampirique ressortir…"

"Mm…" and he did as she had asked, his face changing; eyes darkening and veins showing.

She caressed his face tenderly; her thumbs going over his eyebrows before letting her fingertips rediscover the rest of his features. He closed his eyes enjoying her touch. She gave a feather kiss to both of his eyes.

"Ouvre les yeux Damon." she said her lips brushing against his and he did. "Tu es tellement beau, n'en doute jamais. Tu es le plus bel homme sur lequel j'ai posé les yeux."

"Thank you," he said, voice full of emotion, before holding her tightly against his chest.

She lifted her head.

"Keep them black," she said before kissing him passionately.

He scratched her tongue with his canines and drank the little blood that poured from it. Then, he kissed his way down until his head was between her thighs.

He put his arms around them holding her in place and plunged his tongue in and out of her. He heard her moaned his name and smiled. He sucked on her clit gently before flicking his tongue rapidly across it.

"Oh god… Damon… that tongue… and mouth… of yours… you're driving me… god… Yesss!" she groaned her hands digging in his hair.

He moved one arm away and thrust two fingers inside, curving them to touch her sweet spot. He kept nipping and sucking at her clit while moving his fingers making her incoherent. He loved doing that, breaking her with pleasure, she was amazing when she was losing it.

He turned his head and bit the inside of her thigh drawing blood.

"Damon…" she moaned before coming on his hand and the bed.

He went on his knees and entered her in one swift thrust pumping hard into her. He felt her nails piercing his back, but it kept healing as soon as she inflicted new wounds. They made eye contact.

"I love you…" he growled lustfully against her lips.

"I love you too, my Damon," she answered before kissing him.

He kept diving into her until they both came never breaking their eyes connection. It was a mind-blowing orgasm for both of them. They passed out, Damon still deep inside of her.

…

* * *

_Enjoy the happy moments while they last! :p Really, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always loved!_

_***French translation***_

_Baise-moi!_ – **Fuck me!**

_Encore… Plus fort…_ – **More… Harder…**

_Est-ce que tu peux laisser ton côté vampirique ressortir…_ – **Can you let you vampire side out?**

_Ouvre les yeux Damon._ – **Open your eyes Damon.**

_Tu es tellement beau, n'en doute jamais. Tu es le plus bel homme sur lequel j'ai posé les yeux._ – **You are so beautiful, don't ever doubt it. ****You are the more gorgeous man I've ever my eyes on.**


	11. You've got to be kidding me?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_ (Thank you so much!)

**Author's notes:** _Early chapter! __Err I don't know what to say LOL Thank you for reading! And a huuuge thank you to T.T24 who's been reviewing the last chapters and really, I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart._

* * *

**You've got to be kidding me?**

Caroline was walking out of the Mystic Grill went someone grabbed her hair, pulling her toward a dark alley.

"What the…" she yelled before being throw against the nearest wall.

She felt a hand closing around her throat and opened her eyes to an enraged vampire.

"Tell your friends that if I find none of my companions, you will have to answer to me! Did I make myself clear, Caroline Forbes?" he snarled at her.

"Y-Yes you did!" she replied panicking.

The vampire stood back. "Good!" he staked himself, dying in front of a terrified Caroline.

She ran as fast as her vampire legs could propel her and entered the boarding house, screaming for everyone.

The vampires, Tyler and Athena were the first ones downstairs. Caroline could hear the rest of the gang running down to join them.

"What happened Caroline? You're safe, relax." said Athena enveloping the scared vampire in her arms.

"A vampire attacked me as I got out of the Grill. He told me something about not finding his companions and killed himself right after."

"Calm down Caroline, we'll talk later." smiled Athena at her. She turned toward the gang. "Klaus must have started looking for the Originals. That means that when he founds out that none of them survived he will be furious and will come here."

"It's finally coming…" said Cleatus.

…

Each time Klaus found another dead Original, he sent a messenger to the group. All of them would kill themselves after delivering his message.

It had been a traumatizing week and the girls had decided to have a picnic at the park to relax while the guys, minus Cleatus, were meeting with Emrick out of town. They would be back by sundown.

"Oh, we forgot the fruits!" said Elena.

"I'll get them!" replied Odelle standing.

She went to the car and picked up the bag. She suddenly felt dizzy and closed her eyes to take a deep breath.

"You're okay there?" asked Dee.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must be the sun."

She came back toward them. She was a few feet from the girls when she felt the world going upside-down. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt an intense pain running through her body.

"Odelle, what's wrong?" said Caroline looking at her anxiously.

"I-I don't…" she fell to the ground unconscious.

The girls screamed and ran to her. Dee turned her around and they all gasped when they saw that she had shifted back to herself.

"I'll bring her to Cleatus." Dee took her in her arms and ran away.

Bonnie called Cleatus to warn him while Elena texted Damon to tell him what had happened. They packed everything and went back to the Boarding house.

…

Athena was asleep in Damon's bed, still feverish, but at least her temperature was going down. Cleatus looked at her with worried eyes.

"Well, that was unexpected. This is clearly troublesome." he heard yelling downstairs and smiled. "Your man is here."

He went to the door and opened it before Damon could do so.

"What's wrong with her?" he was obviously panicking.

"Calm down Damon, she will be fine. Luckily for us, school is done."

A soft whimpering came from inside the bedroom.

"Go and see her."

Damon went inside and Cleatus closed the door leaving them alone.

"Damon?" whispered Athena.

"Hey." said Damon softly sitting on the bed beside her. "What happened?"

"I fainted. Did you speak to Cleatus?"

"Not really. You woke up before he could tell me anything. What's wrong with you?"

"Please don't be mad…"

"What have you done?"

"I… I'm pregnant."

Damon was too shocked to reply. She had cheated on him?

"Don't assumed the worst Damon." she replied seeing the frown on his face. "This child is ours."

"What?" he exclaimed surprised. "B-But that's impossible!"

"Apparently not. You remember when you came to my office and I shifted after you had come inside me… well Cleatus said that by doing so, it probably forced our DNA to combine; creating, well, a child. So I kinda impregnated myself with your sperm."

Damon pushed down the sheets covering her and pulled up the shirt she was wearing. He leaned his ear against the bottom of her stomach. That's when he heard it, the fast heartbeat of a new life growing inside Athena.

"How can I already hear its heart?"

"Because my body knows that we are in the middle of a war, it has gone into survival mode. It's speeding up the pregnancy."

"How fast?"

"I should give birth in about a month, maximum two."

"You can't be serious?"

"Yes. But that's okay; my body will shift to make room for the baby. Our main concern now is that I can't shift at all; I'm stuck as myself. Cleatus doesn't want me around until Klaus is in Mystic Fall."

"How far are you gone?"

"Officially not long, but Cleatus said that from what he could see; 3-4 months." she caressed his head. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"I'm just speechless, for once!" he looked at her and smiled. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever met Athena."

"You're not mad?"

"How can I be mad? Yes, I am freaking out right now, I never though I would be a father. I'm really not good father material, but… I mean the timing is really not the best, but I will protect you with my life, Athena. This baby will be born and we will raise it toget…"

"It's a boy." she cut in.

"A boy?"

"Yes."

She gasped when he pulled her toward him and held her tightly in his arms. She returned the embrace and he kissed her hair.

"I guess you're happy? Right?" she said unsure.

"Damon Jr!" he said chuckling.

"We are not calling our son after you!"

"Of course not, Damon is a bad name."

"No." she pulled back before caressing his cheek. "Damon is an amazing name, but I'll soon have two very important men in my life and one Damon is enough." she smiled.

They laughed.

"Okay! Now lets say I'm not freaking out, what is wrong with you?"

"Cleatus told me that I should have been in bed since the conception, but since I didn't know, well… anyway! I have to stay in bed for the next week, but Cleatus also wants me gone as fast as possible. So as soon as I'm strong enough, he will send me away."

"You are not going anywhere without me."

"Mm…"

"I guess everyone will know by now?"

"No, Cleatus won't say anything. Damon, I'd like for us to tell the news to Stefan alone."

"Anything you want. How long before you start showing?"

"Days."

"I can't wait. About sex…" he looked away blushing.

"Are you blushing? Yes, you are! Damon you are so adorable." she kissed him. "Cleatus told me that as difficult as it would be, we should avoid penetration since he doesn't know what it will do. He doesn't want to take any chances."

"But, we can do anything else?" he replied hopefully eyebrows lifting knowingly.

"Yes." she slapped his shoulder gently.

…

Damon had let Athena sleep some more before fetching his brother. When they came back to his bedroom, Athena was sitting in one of the armchairs.

"Are you sure you're up to some talking?" asked a worried Stefan.

"Yes, come and sit down."

"So, what happened?"

"Athena and I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Know what?"

"I'm pregnant with Damon's son," answered Athena with a blinding smile. "I know it's hard to believe, but listen carefully and you should be able to hear his heartbeat. Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Can you leave us alone for a few minutes please?"

Damon nodded and left the room. As soon has he was gone, Athena took hold of Stefan hands as tears fell from his eyes.

"Stefan, I know this is hard for you. You tried so hard to be good and Damon didn't… It's okay to be jealous Stefan, I understand, you have the right to be angry. But please, I'm begging you; don't show it to Damon, it would break his heart. After everything that he did to you, I know that deep down inside you are furious that he was given such a wonderful gift… but he suffered so much Stefan. I'm not saying you didn't, cause you did, and you still do sometimes, but you can't take that joy away from him, please."

"Can-Can I hear him?" his voice was shaking.

She stood up and got closer. He let his ear brushed against her stomach and concentrate. He heard it, the fast heartbeat of his future nephew; he smiled and put his arms around her.

He turned his face and kissed her stomach surprising her. "This is a blessing for all of us."

"Thank you Stefan," she murmured, cradling her fingers through his hair.

"How come I can hear him?"

"I'll let Cleatus do the explaining. I'm tired."

"Let me." He said taking her in his arms and bringing her back to bed.

She was asleep when Damon came back to his room. He had decided to tell the news to the rest of the gang while Athena had been talking to Stefan. They had been shocked by the news, then terrified for Athena, but above everything, they were happy for them.

…

Athena hadn't been lying about showing soon. Less than a week had passed and it was now obvious that she was pregnant. She was the equivalent of a six months pregnant woman. She could now walk around without getting tired, but she ate like five hungry men. Surprisingly, the only weight she had been gaining had gone to her stomach.

She was dozing off on Damon's bed when he came in. He went on the bed, laying beside her, caressing her protuberant belly, smiling goofily.

"Hi there baby! How are you today?" he whispered.

"He's doing quite fine. Hello my Damon."

"Hey." he kissed her tenderly. "You are beautiful."

"Thank you." she smiled, and then pouted.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm kind of mad."

"Why?"

"Damon…"

"What? Tell me!"

"I'm going out of my mind… I'm so horny right now!" she replied blushing furiously.

Damon couldn't hold it and he laughed harder than he had ever laughed before. It didn't take ten seconds he found himself on the floor, thanks to Athena's hard push.

"Come on now, it is funny!" he said, defending himself.

"Maybe. But I still want you."

He hopped back onto the bed and kissed her. They stared at each other foreheads together.

"I'm scared Damon… so scared." she whispered against his lips shivering.

He was shocked by her sudden change of subject, but he guessed the pregnancy was the culprit. Though, if he was honest with himself, he was terrified of what was to come; he just did his best not to think about it.

"We'll get through this Athena. I promise. Okay?"

"I love you." she replied crying.

"Athena… don't cry, you know I get nervous when you do and I don't know what to say or do."

She gave a small laugh and smiled at him.

"Don't ever change Damon…"

…

The last message had almost been fatal to Jeremy, Alaric and Tyler. Klaus had gone ballistic and had sent five strong vampires to deliver his message; he was coming to Mystic Fall and very soon.

It was about 9pm; the gang was at the Boarding house's entrance, saying their goodbyes to Athena and Damon. Cleatus had realized that the more stressed she was, the faster her pregnancy was progressing. He had presumed that she would only have days before delivering her son. He had promised to hold up Klaus as long as he could so that she would be able to face him with her shifting abilities.

"Now listen Damon, I made sure that someone would be guarding you two at that safe house. Here's the address." Cleatus said giving a note to Damon. "You will have twelve hours to get there. If something was to happen, your guardian will call me and we will deal with whatever it is. Stay on the road and don't stop except for gas."

Damon just nodded. He went to his brother and surprised everyone when he embraced him.

"Be safe lil brother."

"You too."

"It's time for you to go." said Cleatus. "Be careful." voice full of concern.

~ _July 23__rd__ 2010_ ~

The night had been long and stressful for Damon. Only a few more hours and they would be able to relax a little. The sun was up and Athena was stirring beside him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Mm! What time is it?"

"A little bit passed five."

She smiled and looked outside at the wheat fields.

"Something's wrong!" said Damon anxiously looking ahead at the road.

"What?"

"There are three men standing in the middle of the road."

"Are they far?"

"We will reach them in about 5-10 minutes at this speed."

"Describe them to me."

"I'll just turn around."

"No Damon!" she replied firmly. "What do they look like? Are they all standing together?"

"One is ahead."

"Describe him to me. Fast!"

"He reminds me of Cleatus, but with platinum blond hair, his skin is quite pale and he has piercing blue eyes."

"Light or dark?"

"The eyes?"

"Yes. Faster Damon, answer me." she was trembling now.

"Light soft blue."

"Look in his eyes Damon!"

"Why? They have nothing special."

"No look, what do you see?"

Damon took the time to look getting nervous over Athena shivering. He concentrated.

"I see… madness…" he gasped.

"Stop the car!"

"But Athena…"

"Now!" she yelled.

He did as she asked. She got out and went to stand at the front. He followed her and was surprised when she gave him a deep kiss tears in her eyes.

"Be strong my Damon. I love you…" she whispered in his ear.

Damon turned and saw the three men, no, vampires, a few feet in front of them. Athena moved shielding him. She obviously knew who they were, at least one of them.

"Damon Salvatore, we meet at last," said the blond man, smiling.

The smile was ugly on his face. The vampire seemed to be constantly at war with his emotions; his face kept changing from angelic to pure rage each minute.

"So you are using a pregnant woman to defend you? You are worst than I thought." he laughed. "Get her!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" said Athena confidently.

"You think you can stop me?" asked the leader obviously amused.

"No." she looked at Damon and smiled, then turned back to the man. "I have heard so many tales when I was a child about the Nordic Vampire who had destroy our coven, I never though I would meet you like this. You won't kill me, the child I'm carrying is far too important to you."

"What are you talking about, silly woman? Don't try my patience, I don't have any! Now, get her!"

"I'm a Shape-shifter."

"wait!" he yelled looking shocked at Athena. "You can't be…" he smelled the air deeper and he gasped. "Impossible…"

"I know who you are Klaus. I also know how important this child is to you, if I lose him you won't get another chance."

"After all this time, I finally found a Shape-shifter. Eric, Steven, you will not hurt that woman, as for you Damon…"

"Please, don't compel him, he will follow without any fuss." begged Athena.

"Fine, I won't compel him." he replied before hitting Damon and knocking him out.

"Damon!" she screamed trying to get to him, but Klaus held her.

"Take his car! We are leaving." he looked at her. "As for you, I will carry you there."

Athena closed her eyes, knowing that any resistance would be forfeiting Damon's life. She felt Klaus taking her up in his arms and the wind hitting her face as he ran.

…

Cleatus phone rang, he picked it up.

"Yes."

"Just as you had foreseen, they didn't make it." said a calm female voice.

"You know what to do. I'll take care of him."

"Cleatus?"

"Yes dear?"

"I do, you know."

"Yes, I know, but we both know how it will probably end, so you can't. But thank you anyway. You should stay around once it's done."

"Maybe. Bye!"

"Goodbye." he hung up and went to the gang to tell them of the news.

…

They were both sitting in front of each other, tied to their chair. Obviously, they had used vervain soaked ropes to restrain her vampire. He was still unconscious. She heard steps coming their way and tried to calm herself; the last thing she needed was to go in labour.

The door opened; Klaus and his two minions came in.

Now, Damon's survival depended on only one thing; her lies to come…

…

'_No, not again! Damn dream' he though. Damon was in a part of the forest he was starting to know all too well for his own taste. He felt drained, tortured, he checked and, no surprise, he was a wreck._

"_Please, tell me, who are you?" he asked feeling someone behind him. His expression changed; eyes blackening and veins appearing on his face. "Damn it, say something!"_

"_I can't go further Damon, it's up to you now. You'll have to hurry!" said a female he could have sworn he heard somewhere before._

_It was ten times worst than before when the panic attack hit him. He tried to remember what she had said, but he couldn't control his fear. He was terrified. He ran forward like a charging bull, his body aching. He just ran, faster, so far and into the darkness… He had to save them… Had to save…_

"_Athena__!_" he screamed waking up with a start.

The chair swayed backward and he fell on the ground, hitting his head with a groans. He was assailed by the smell of vervain. The chair was put back in place.

"Welcome back to land of the living, Mr Salvatore… Mm… That wasn't the best choice of words!" said Klaus.

Damon was wide eyed in an instant. Athena was sitting in front of him with Klaus standing right behind her.

"Are you okay?" he asked wincing as pain ripped through his torso. He looked down and saw multiple spikes in it.

"She is fine. Aren't you, lovely Athena?" replied Klaus, caressing her cheek.

"Don't you dare touch her!" snarled Damon.

Klaus sneered at him and pulled Athena's head to the side before biting down hard on her neck. She screamed and cried as Klaus drank from her. Damon was heartbroken; he was helpless and couldn't do anything but watch. He roared when he saw Klaus starting to caress her breast. The mad vampire kept giving deep moans while drinking.

"Please, leave her alone!" he begged.

"No!" smirked Klaus his eyes crimson. "I think I will take her right in front of you. Lets see how much pleasure I can give her."

"N-No! No! No! Athenaaa!"

"K-Klaus, I will lose the baby if you do." she said her voice shaking.

The Original looked at Damon. [_Tell me the truth Salvatore. Will it kill the baby if I take her?_]

"Cleatus said it was a possibility. That is why we haven't been intimate since we learned of the pregnancy. He said any unnecessary stress could be dangerous," replied Damon, tears falling down.

Upon hearing the name of the druid, Klaus looked sharply at Athena, she was smiling. He backhanded her.

"You little bitch! If it wasn't for that child of yours… I can't risk you losing that child. Where is Cleatus?"

"I don't know!"

"Athena, stop it, just tell him!" pleaded Damon with her.

"You should listen to your vampire!"

He heard a phone ringing coming from her jacket. He pulled the phone out, he left the room closing the door behind him and answered.

"I have her."

"Tell me something I don't know Klaus?" replied Cleatus calmly. "I have the upper hand here Klaus so I'll be the one calling the shots!"

"I have both of them and will kill them as soon as that baby is born!" he warned.

"Really? Then I guess I'll keep the moonstone, the werewolf, the vampire, the witch and… oh! Look at that, I have a Petrova doppelganger!"

"What?" he exclaimed, furious.

"Didn't Eliasz or your human pets told you about Katarzyna's descendent? You can actually thank Rosemarie for that. Your Katarzyna screamed for the younger Salvatore brother when Athena killed her, it was beautiful."

Klaus growled dangerously.

"Oops! Did I hit a chord? Sorry you didn't get the chance to kill her."

"I will kill you, Cleatus. I don't know how you've survived this long, but I will find you."

"Promises. Promises. Now, I have something that you want and you have something that I want."

"If you think I'm going to fall for that…"

"Tell me Klaus, what will you do if I were to transform the Petrova girl into a vampire?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You think? Klaus, I will do anything to get what I want and right now, I want Athena back."

"You will have your little army with you I presume?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid enough to trust you. They are collateral damage. I just want the girl back. I can remove the baby from her womb and you can kill the older Salvatore, he's a nuisance more than anything!"

"Fine."

"Find yourself a GPS, I'll send you the meeting point by sms. And Klaus, we both know each other quite well, lets not do anything reckless."

"I'll see you in three days."

"No, the day after tomorrow."

"Why so soon?"

"Full moon's in three days."

"Mm! That could be a problem. The day after tomorrow, at night then." he hung up and went back to his prisoners.

Damon and Athena were silent when he came in.

"Athena, you and I have a date with Cleatus the day after tomorrow. Until then, lets have fun." he turned toward the door. "Gentlemen?"

The two vampires that had been with Klaus came in.

"You know what to do, but don't kill him." he said to them pulling a chair to sit beside Athena.

"D-Damon…" she sobbed.

"It's okay… Close your eyes." he said smiling at her before roaring in pain when he felt a spike piercing his left thigh.

"Mm…" smiled Klaus. "Look at her, Damon!" he ordered.

Damon did his best to open his eyes just in time to see him sinking his canines in the Shape-shifter's neck.

"Athena! I will kill you, Klaus!"

The original sneered before licking the teeth mark. And the torture session went on, it was going to be a long night…

…

* * *

_It's going to get worst for them before it gets better... Who's the mysterious woman? Comments are always loved :) Hope you enjoyed this._


	12. Centaurus

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_ (She is Damonazing... that's like SUPER amazing!)

**Author's notes:** _Early chapter! Wow, can't believe the ride is almost over... Thank you everyone who've fav the story or had it to they alert story! ^3^ And everyone who commented, those comments give me the push that I need sometimes to keep writing. So yeah, I really do and sincerely appreciate them!_

* * *

**Centaurus**

~ _The next day_ ~

"I found it!" exclaimed Cleatus running in. "I found Centaurus."

"What about my brother and Athena?" asked Stefan worriedly.

"Klaus will bring her to us, as for your brother, pray that help will get to him in time. I don't think we'll be able to sustain the cage for long without him."

"Can we trust you, Cleatus?"

"Yes Stefan, you can trust me. Now, we need to prepare as much as we can. Fighting Klaus is like fighting an army of vampires. The first rule you all need to know is to keep quiet. Klaus is a very powerful vampire, but above everything, he loves torturing his pray both physically and mentally."

"Is he that strong…" said a terrified Caroline.

"Yes he is. Under no circumstance should any of you attack him. Tomorrow, we will get to Centaurus before sundown. I will put a dome around the area so only Klaus and us can get through; I can't jeopardize our only chance to get him. I will do my best to protect you all and it will be demanding so please avoid doing something stupid. Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"When Klaus gets to the moonstone, I will need you to chant '_Liga infidelium, reuocare datum._'"

"I'll learn it for tomorrow."

"Thank you. Once I get Athena away from him, I will start chanting; at that point I want you to stop or you'll drain yourself out."

"Okay." she nodded.

"Lets get ready!" exclaimed Dee.

…

Athena wasn't feeling well; Klaus had drunk to much blood and she knew her pressure was decreasing fast. Damon was in such at state that she had thrown up whatever was left in her stomach earlier. Bile was still burning her throat.

"She needs to eat…" whispered Damon his voice barely understandable.

Klaus cut his wrist and brought it to her mouth. She panicked.

"N-No, I won't drink your blood."

Damon knew she didn't want Klaus blood inside of her, she was so scared and he couldn't do anything. He looked away when the vampire forced her to drink.

"See, it wasn't that bad."

What came next was unexpected. She howled in agony before blood came out of her mouth and it kept pouring to the point that even Klaus was freaking out.

"What's happening?" Klaus asked Damon.

"I don't know!" replied Damon panicking.

Then it just stopped.

"D-Damon…" she cried out. "I-I need… you… the baby…"

Klaus moved Damon close to her, lifting the Salvatore vampire easily even though he was still bound to his chair.

"Give her your blood!" yelled Klaus.

Damon bit his tongue piercing it and brought his lips against Athena's, feeding her his blood.

"Drink! That's it love, keep drinking." he murmured encouragingly.

He had just enough time to brush their cheeks together before he was placed back to his previous spot. His blood smeared on her cheek.

"Well, I need to feed and so does my friends. Enjoy your time together."

They were left alone.

"Athena…"

"Don't speak Damon. Sleep."

"I can't."

"You have too, Damon. Please…"

The vampire closed his eyes. It took a while, but in the end, exhaustion won over and he fell asleep.

~ _July 25__th__ 2010_ ~

"Good afternoon." said Klaus to the couple. "It's the big day today!" he looked at Athena. "You need to take a shower and a change of clothes. We wouldn't want to traumatize Cleatus with you appearance."

He removed the binding and took her in his arms bridal style. He sneered at Damon.

"Oh, you will enjoy that!"

He took Athena in the bathroom. While he was pouring warm water into the bath, he ordered her to undress.

"Now, don't be shy." he said smirking.

When she turned back to him, trying as best as she could to cover herself, she gasped, realizing that he was naked too.

"No…"

"Oh yes my dear!"

…

The night had been peaceful under Athena's watch, but nothing could have prepared him for what was happening. The damn bastard, he could hear everything from Athena whimpered pleading for freedom to Klaus encouragement to let it go and enjoy herself.

Then came the sobbing and Damon couldn't contain it anymore, he cried.

About fifteen minutes later, they both came back in the room, new clothes on. Athena was trembling like a leaf and unable to stop crying.

"Damon… I'm…"

"No, it wasn't your fault. There's nothing to forgive." he smiled as best as he could to reassure her.

"That was so endearing!" replied Klaus before staking Damon in the stomach.

…

The gang was standing in the middle of the forest. Centaurus was a small meadow with eleven trees forming a ring around it.

"Cleatus, is it normal that I feel compelled to go over that tree?" asked Tyler pointing at one of the eleventh tree.

"All of you, close your eyes and follow the pull," replied Cleatus.

They all did as they were told and when they opened their eyes, each one of them was touching a different tree with their left hand. That's when they felt it, the humming of the trees the power flowing through them into the middle of the meadow where the moonstone laid.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes." answered Stefan for the group.

"It will take Klaus maximum an hour to reach us. I want you all to stand on the other side. As soon as he get to the moonstone Bonnie, you know what to do. You will have to move fast and get back to your tree. The darkness is finally here, Centaurus is upon us." he looked at Dee and smiled. "We will get our revenge."

…

"Eric, bring the girl downstairs!" ordered Klaus. He then turned to Steven when Athena and her captor were gone. _[You will kill him, but slowly, VERY slowly. Keep him alive until I come back.]_

"Yes Klaus."

"Good. I'll see you later Damon Salvatore." and he was gone taking a screaming Athena with him.

…

"He's here!" said Dee.

Soon the whole gang saw a beautiful young man dressed casually coming toward them with Athena in is arms. He came to a halt in front of Cleatus and seemed mesmerized by him.

"Until the last minute, I didn't believe it was truly you. I cannot imagine how you've managed that." he looked at the gang standing on the other side of the meadow and he sneered at Elena. "Well, you are the doppelganger."

"Klaus…" warned Cleatus.

"Where is my moonstone?"

"Athena, are you okay?" asked the druid.

"No." she replied voice trembling, but kept quiet.

"The stone is in the meadow." Answered Cleatus.

Klaus turned is head and looked around before finally spotting his key at the center. He ran to it and dropped Athena, but held onto her wrist before taking the stone in his free hand.

"_Liga infidelium, reuocare datum._" started to chant Bonnie.

"Cleatus, you liar what have you done?" snarled Klaus unable to move.

"Everyone get in place. As for you Klaus, I want my part of our deal." He lifted his arm and closed his hands squeezing so hard that he pierced the skin in it.

"Clea…" groaned in pain Klaus as he felt a massive pressure on his heart.

The pressure kept increasing and soon he was letting go of both Athena and the moonstone. The Shape-shifter used the diversion to move away from the Vampire. As soon as Athena was standing against one of the eleven trees, Cleatus started chanting as he had promised.

"Y-You won't… be able… to hold me down… forever…" said Klaus murderously.

"I know."

…

Damon was heartbroken, but above everything else he was enraged like he had never been before. Klaus had left with his Athena about ten minutes ago and both vampires were back in the room, ready to torture him some more. He knew he had to find a way to escape. Knowing Cleatus like he knew him, he had probably known all along that they wouldn't make it to the safe house. He was just hoping that saving him had also been part of the plan. He had to be there for the Centaurus, Cleatus wouldn't have lied about that to Athena. He could still remember her reaction when the druid had threatened to kill him; she had been murderous.

"So, we have the great Salvatore here to thank for our imprisonment," said the vampire that went by the name of Eric

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Damon.

"You are lucky we are compelled to kill you slowly," snarled Steven at him.

Damon sneered at them. "So the babies are not here by choice. Klaus will kill you too. At least, I know I won't be dying alone."

He screamed in pain when he was slashed in the face with a glass of water mixed with vervain.

"How's the drink baby?" retorted Steven.

"Precious." he answered barely audible.

They heard a car parked outside.

"He's already back?" asked a suspicious Eric.

"It's impossible," his companion said looking outside. "Oh! This is too good, we have company. Fresh meat. Lets take a break."

They both ran out of the room. Damon barely heard the front door closing before he heard the vampires howling. The sound soon turned into gurgling and then, nothing.

Someone ran up the stairs, human. The door opened and he was shocked to see who was his saviour.

"Damon Salvatore, glad to see you alive," said the sun kissed woman.

"I never though I'd said that, but I love you Bennett witches. How have you been Lucy?"

"Clearly, better than you! Now, no time for sweet talk; I need to get you to the meadow."

She removed his bindings and helped him into her car. She started the engine and left. She was going fast right into the forest. Damon fell her magic flowing from her clearing a path to their destination.

"Look at the back, I brought two blood bags for you. Sorry I don't have more."

"It's okay. Thank you, witch." he grabbed both bag and drank gluttonously.

She drove for forty-five minutes, maybe a little bit more, before she came to a sudden halt.

"Get out!" she ordered.

He did not ask question and gasped when he looked around. This part of the forest; his nightmare...

"Damon, I can't go further, Cleatus put a dome around Centaurus to prevent anyone from entering that wasn't part of it. You'll have to hurry, Klaus will soon be able to break his binding and he won't be happy about being double-crossed over."

"I can't run..." he said. He could feel the panic rising from the pit of his stomach.

"You'll have to."

Damon looked around, if he ran straight ahead, he would reach the meadow fast enough. He went forward a little bit unsure of himself.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favour?"

"At this point, I'll do about anything to thank you."

"It may sound mad, but can you tell Cleatus that I love him? Please make sure you tell him, cause he won't want to hear it and I want him to."

"Okay..."

"Go!"

He ran as fast as he could. His legs were screaming, but he kept moving forward. He tried to go faster, but almost fainted, so he opted to stay at human speed.

…

The spell was weakening and both Klaus and Cleatus knew about it.

"Was that your plan Cleatus?" he sneered at the druid. "Well, no offence, but it is failing. One thing is sure, if I can't have that baby neither will she." he concluded hitting the barrier hard enough to make it crack. It was enough to throw Athena away.

"No! Athena!" screamed Cleatus forcing more of his energy on Klaus who was pushed back in the middle.

Athena groaned in agony, but she still lifted her body and walked back so slowly to her tree. She kept sobbing in pain the whole way. When she finally achieved it, she gasped.

"No... Not now..."

"What's wrong?"

"My labours... I feel my body… It's trying to shift, but I can't let it happen."

"Cleatus!" exclaimed Dee happily.

"What?"

"Damon is coming toward us, I can feel it."

"Damon, hurry up, Athena is about to give birth and we need you now!" yelled Cleatus.

…

"_Damon, hurry up, Athena is about to give birth and we need you now__!" yelled Cleatus._

He was so close; he could do it, whatever the price. He pushed his lent at full speed, fighting against his body shutting down.

When he finally made it, he could see the spell around Klaus about to break, he gave all he had and put his hand on the tree between Dee and Athena. The Shape-shifter was clearly in no better shape than him.

As soon as his hand touched the tree a golden imprint appeared on it and went around each point of the constellation; lighting all imprints with a soft glow. They all felt a warm healing energy passing through them.

Klaus screamed when golden chains came out of nowhere binding him by the neck, wrists and ankles.

"What have you done?" he snarled at Cleatus.

"Did you really think the Sky would forgive you for your transgression? We killed all the Originals and you are the last one. This is your judgement Klaus; you will spend eternity inside Centaurus."

"No!"

There was a blinding light in the meadow.

…

Jeremy opened his eyes and found himself floating above Mystic Fall. He was about to panic when he heard it.

"It's alright child, you won't fall." said a voice neither male nor female.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Sky, the Moon and the Sun; I am the stars that guide you at night."

"Am I dead?"

"No. But I am about to ask you something of great importance." it paused. "Klaus will need a guardian with him, to ensure that no one ever tries to open his cage. Only one of the eleventh points of Centaurus can do it. Are you willing to make the sacrifice? Losing your life to save everyone else?"

"Yes."

"Thank you child. This is my gift to you..."

And he was blasted with visions of growing older with Bonnie and the gang. Until one point, he stopped ageing and could see himself decades later with his friends and family, children around them.

The blinding light came back and he closed his eyes accepting his faith…

…

Tyler opened his eyes and found himself floating above unknown ruins, yet they felt familiar. He was freaking out.

"It's alright child, you won't fall." said a voice neither male nor female.

"Where the hell am I?"

"You are in your ancestors home. This is what is left of my Sky Coven."

"Am I dead?"

"No. But I am about to ask you something of great importance." it paused. "Klaus will need a guardian with him, to ensure that no one ever tries to open his cage. Only one of the eleventh points of Centaurus can do it. Are you willing to make the sacrifice? Losing your life to save everyone else?"

"Will Caroline, my mom and my friends be okay?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes."

"Thank you child. This is my gift to you..."

And he was blasted with visions of Caroline, the gang and himself through time. Children ran everywhere around them. It was beautiful...

The blinding light came back and he closed his eyes accepting his faith…

…

Bonnie opened her eyes and found herself in front of her ancestor home in Salem. She turned around wondering what was happening.

"It's alright child, I brought you here." said a voice neither male nor female.

"Are you..."

"Yes. I am the Sky, the Moon and the Sun; I am the stars that guide you at night."

"Did we all die?"

"No. But I am about to ask you something of great importance." it paused. "Klaus will need a guardian with him, to ensure that no one ever tries to open his cage. Only one of the eleventh points of Centaurus can do it. Are you willing to make the sacrifice? Losing your life to save everyone else?"

"Or course I would."

"Thank you child. This is my gift to you..."

And she was blasted with visions of growing older with Jeremy and the gang. Until one point, she stopped ageing and could see herself decades later with the gang and children around them.

The blinding light came back and she closed her eyes accepting her faith…

…

Elena opened her eyes and found herself floating above Mystic Fall. She was about to panic when she heard it.

"It's alright child, you won't fall." said a voice neither male nor female.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Sky, the Moon and the Sun; I am the stars that guide you at night."

"Is everyone else alright?"

"Yes. But I am about to ask you something of great importance." it paused. "Klaus will need a guardian with him, to ensure that no one ever tries to open his cage. Only one of the eleventh points of Centaurus can do it. Are you willing to make the sacrifice? Losing your life to save everyone else?"

"If you promise that my friends and family will be safe, then yes."

"Thank you child. This is my gift to you..."

And she was blasted with visions of her and Stefan spending eternity together with children around them.

The blinding light came back and she closed her eyes accepting her faith…

…

Caroline opened her eyes and found herself floating above unknown ruins, yet they felt familiar. She started screaming for help.

"It's alright child, you won't fall." said a voice neither male nor female calming her.

"What is this place?"

"This is your ancestors home. This is what is left of my Sky Coven."

"Did they die with me, my friends I mean?"

"No, none of you did. But I am about to ask you something of great importance." it paused. "Klaus will need a guardian with him, to ensure that no one ever tries to open his cage. Only one of the eleventh points of Centaurus can do it. Are you willing to make the sacrifice? Losing your life to save everyone else?"

"Will the ones I love be okay?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes."

"Thank you child. This is my gift to you..."

And she was blasted with visions of Tyler and her marrying and going around the world after leaving Mystic Fall behind until it would be safe enough to come back. She saw them meeting with the gang and children running around them. She cried, it was perfect...

The blinding light came back and she closed her eyes accepting her faith.

…

Alaric opened his eyes and found himself floating above Mystic Fall. He looked around him, wondering what was happening.

"It's alright child," said a voice neither male or female.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Sky, the Moon and the Sun; I am the stars that guide you at night."

"Am I dead?"

"No. But I am about to ask you something of great importance." it paused. "Klaus will need a guardian with him, to ensure that no one ever tries to open his cage. Only one of the eleventh points of Centaurus can do it. Are you willing to make the sacrifice? Losing your life to save everyone else?"

"I have nothing to lose; so, yes."

"Thank you child. But you are wrong if you thing there is nothing ahead for you. This is my gift..."

And he was blasted with visions of Deena naked and moaning under him in his bed. Again the petite vampire laughing with him, then playing with a young child who looked like Damon and Athena Then Isobel smiling happily at him at the back of a church over his union with Deena. He had stopped ageing; he could now see himself and the gang decades later with children around them. He smiled.

The blinding light came back and he closed his eyes accepting his faith…

…

Dee opened her eyes and found herself standing in the Sky Coven ruins. She sighed.

"It's alright child, you are not dead." said a voice neither male nor female.

"Why was I brought here?"

"I am about to ask you something of great importance." it paused. "Klaus will need a guardian with him, to ensure that no one ever tries to open his cage. Only one of the eleventh points of Centaurus can do it. Are you willing to make the sacrifice? Losing your life to save everyone else?"

"Will Athena and Cleatus be alright? And Alaric..."

"Yes."

"Will Cleatus find love?"

"Yes."

"My answer is yes then.

"Thank you child. This is my gift to you..."

And she was blasted with visions of marrying Alaric with Cleatus and Athena at her side. Then transforming Alaric into a vampire and taking care of Athena's child, no… children. She smiled, tears running down her face, it was so perfect...

The blinding light came back and she closed her eyes accepting her faith…

…

Stefan opened his eyes and found himself floating above unknown ruins; they felt familiar. He tried to get down, to no avail.

"It's alright child, I brought you here." said a voice neither male nor female.

"Where am I?"

"You are in your ancestors home. This is what is left of my Sky Coven."

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes. But I am about to ask you something of great importance." it paused. "Klaus will need a guardian with him, to ensure that no one ever tries to open his cage. Only one of the eleventh points of Centaurus can do it. Are you willing to make the sacrifice? Losing your life to save everyone else?"

"Will Elena be okay?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes."

"Thank you child. This is my gift to you..."

And he was blasted with visions of Elena with an unknown man growing old and having children. He saw his brother leaving with the rest of the gang to find a new place to live, leaving the Boarding house to Bonnie and Jeremy. It was so peaceful.

"Thank you," he murmured.

The blinding light came back and he closed his eyes accepting his faith…

...

Athena opened her eyes and found she standing in the Shape-shifter Coven ruins. She panicked.

"It's all right child, you are not dead neither is your son." said a voice neither male nor female.

"Did Cleatus know about this?"

"Yes and I'm sorry. I am about to ask you something of great importance." it paused. "Klaus will need a guardian with him, to ensure that no one ever tries to open his cage. Only one of the eleventh points of Centaurus can do it. Are you willing to make the sacrifice? Losing your life to save everyone else?"

"Will my son and Damon survive?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"Your son will be healthy and happy, but Damon won't ever find someone else to love, but he will cherish his son. Cleatus and Dee will make sure they are alright."

"Take me then.

"Thank you child. This is my gift to you..."

And she was blasted with visions of having more children with Damon. Their love growing each day. Her friends happy together. She gave a small sob when she saw Damon asking her to marry him. He would never have that now, her heart broke...

"Please protect him..."

The blinding light came back and she closed her eyes accepting her faith…

…

Damon opened his eyes and found himself floating above unknown ruins, yet they felt familiar. He though he was having a vision, them he heard it.

"I brought you here," said a voice neither male nor female.

"Where am I?"

"You are in your ancestors home. This is what is left of my Sky Coven."

"Where is Athena?"

"She is alright. But I am about to ask you something of great importance." it paused. "Klaus will need a guardian with him, to ensure that no one ever tries to open his cage. Only one of the eleventh points of Centaurus can do it. Are you willing to make the sacrifice? Losing your life to save everyone else?"

"Will my son be okay?"

"Yes, both mother and son will be."

"Then, yes."

"Thank you child. This is my gift to you..."

And he was blasted with visions of his son running around with his laughing mother. He then saw Athena sitting beside their young son on his bed, holding a photo album and talking about him. He saw her trying to move on, but unable to erase her one true love and soul mate. He knew it wouldn't be perfect for them, but they would survive, all of them would and that was the most important thing.

"I love you my Athena. Take care of our son..."

The blinding light came back and he closed his eyes accepting his faith…

…

Cleatus opened his eyes and found himself standing in the middle of Stonehenge. He smiled looking around.

"So, it has come to this..."

"Yes." said a voice neither male nor female. "You have done well my child. Thank you."

"Take me, leave them be. I am the oldest. I'm too old, I've seen so much, and it's time for me to die."

"You won't be there to protect them."

"Back there, when I accepted that quest, I knew what would be the final price to pay to get rid of Klaus. I had all those years to come to terms with it. Athena can learn to be a better druid."

"Let me show you something; the past, the present and the future."

The sky shifted and images started to appear like a film.

"_Damon?" asked Lucy._

"_Yes?"_

"_Could you do me a favour?"_

"_At this point, I'll do about anything to thank you."_

"_It may sound mad, but can you tell Cleatus that I love him? Please make sure you tell him, cause he won't want to hear it and I want him to."_

"Lucy, my beautiful Lucy."

The sky changed again.

_He saw everyone accepting to sacrifice themselves and their visions._

Again it shifted.

_Werewolves, vampires, warlocks, demons__... Their fight with Klaus was just the beginning. So much was ahead of them. And it was still unknown if they would all survived. A child…_

"I can't let that happen. I want to make a final pact with you."

He felt a humming in his mind.

"I see. I can make one part happened now, but the second one… If they defeat what lays ahead I will give them this final blessing. Thank you young druid for everything you have done."

"It was my duty."

"Then I accept your sacrifice. The child will be well protected…"

"Be well my friends."

The blinding light came back and he closed his eyes accepting his faith…

…

When the light faded out, the gang saw Klaus in a golden cage with Cleatus standing beside it moonstone in hand.

"Cleatus you liar!" screamed Athena. "You knew all along!"

"If I had told you, you wouldn't have taken your chance with Damon, I couldn't let you do that. I'm so sorry Athena, but it had to be done." he looked around at everyone and smiled. "Thank you all for accepting to sacrifice your life, but this is not your faith, it is mine. Take care of each other's. I've left you many things in my room back at the Boarding house, be careful with it."

"Cleatus?" said Damon.

"No need to tell me, I already know. The sky shown me the message you were carrying. But I thank you. Please, tell her that she needs to carry on, but that I did too."

Damon simply nodded.

"It is time," said Cleatus, looking above. "I will be watching you all. Take care…" he smiled before disappearing with a screaming Klaus.

They all lifted their heads and saw a red star flashing in the middle of the Centaurus constellation before vanishing. They smiled, it was over.

Then they heard a piercing wail and turned around to see Athena hitting the ground shifting into water before shifting back to herself. Damon was the first to crouch beside her. She was unconscious. The gang went to help him, but he looked at them eyes black as night and growled darkly.

"Get back!" warned Dee.

Damon turned back to Athena and was shocked to see a whimpering baby boy lying under her protective body.

...

* * *

_Not much left... T^T Comments are always loved :) Hope you enjoyed this._

***REALLY BAD Latin Translation***

_Liga __infidelium, reuocare datum._ – **Bind the infidel, revoke his gift.**


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

**Author's notes: **_Last early chapter of Centaurus! Wow... It's done! Enjoy this guys! Thank you for your support! __(T.T24, Death'sAngel18 and xoxobianca13 for you comments)_

_And many many thank you to **Onyx** who has been A-MA-ZING through it. I posted the Companion piece since it isn't a spoiler for anyone who read the last chapter. Hope you had fun reading it! On to the Epilogue..._

* * *

**Epilogue**

~ _August 12__th__ 2010_ ~

Damon looked at the sleeping form of Athena and their son and smiled. If someone had told him a year ago that he would find happiness with another woman than Katherine or Elena, he would have called them crazy. But there he was with the most remarkable woman who had offered him their own miracle, a true blessing; a son. Damon would have chosen Stefan as the father figure of the year, but seeing his son sleeping peacefully, he knew that he wouldn't trade his place for anything in the world.

A shiver passed through him as he though back of the night in the meadow. Klaus was gone for good, but Cleatus had sacrificed himself to save them all and ensure that the mad vampire would never escape. Even though he had never loved Cleatus, Damon would always be grateful for what he had done. Athena would have probably be the next best choice and he couldn't imagine both her and his son gone or just her gone not being able to see her own child growing up.

He had been so scared when Athena had laid unconscious on the ground, her body protecting their newborn son. He had forced his blood down her throat to help with whatever the birth had done to her. Luckily, their son had still been healthy. It had taken Athena one week to finally open her eyes and come back to him. He had refused to let anyone in his bedroom.

Two weeks and a half had passed since that faithful night and no one had seen Damon, Athena or the baby. His beautiful baby boy, Rain Cleatus Salvatore. They had chosen his name for two reasons; firstly because Athena loved the rain so much, but also because the name meant _Abundant blessings from Above_. They couldn't be any more thankful for that precious gift to both the Sky and Cleatus, for his sacrifice. He had hair, so many hairs, like his father, a skin that was a mix of his parents and eyes that just shown how much special he was. One was brown like his mother and the other the deepest blue of his father. He had a heartbreaking toothless smile and just like his daddy, he loved attention. Surprisingly, he wasn't whiney, he would only wail when he was hungry. Damon knew that he would be a talkative child; he could make 'bubbles talks' (as Athena called them) for as long as thirty minutes. Damon would usually laugh the whole time or pretend he understood and answered the baby boy.

His love for Athena had grown exponentially with the pregnancy and what they had gone through with Klaus. He had just fell in love with her all over again the first time he had seen her breastfeeding Rain.

There was a soft knock and Damon growled before going to the door. He opened it and saw Stefan looking sheepish.

"What do you want, dear brother of mine?" he asked annoyed.

"Come on now Damon! It's been more than 2 weeks! I'd love to see my nephew. Please?" begged Stephan.

"Only you or the whole gang trying miserably to hide in the next corridor?"

They heard Dee giggling.

"We are so busted guys, lets go back downstairs," she said laughing.

Everyone except Stefan followed. Damon looked at him eyebrows lifting, but Stefan didn't moved, only shrugged.

Soft laughter came from inside the bedroom, and soon, Stefan saw Athena wrapped in a cream sheet coming toward them with a sleeping baby in her arms. Stefan was smiling and Damon was obviously disturbed.

"Really, Athena? Don't encourage him!" he said frustrated.

"Aw! Be nice to your brother, for once!" she turned the little infant so that Stefan could see him.

Small bubbles were escaping his mouth slowly.

"He's so beautiful."

"I know," replied Damon proudly.

"Can I hold him, just for a sec? Please." begged Stefan again.

Athena looked at Damon, letting him decide. He gave a small nod and Stefan took his nephew in his arms waking him in the process. The baby open big innocent eyes and blinked at him. Stefan was surprised to see their colors.

"It's normal, he's a Shape-shifter, he was born with those eyes, they won't change color." replied Athena seeing his reaction.

"How do you know for sure he's a Shape-shifter?"

"Well first, Cleatus confirmed it when he told me I was pregnant, but I also know from previous stories that the shape-shifting gene is the strongest. If I'm guessing right, the first things he'll be able to transform in will be either a human or a Vampire."

"I see." he looked at the baby who was smiling at him. "Well, hello there nephew! Yes you are the cutest baby ever."

He caressed one of the baby's chubby cheeks with his finger and laughed when his finger was grabbed.

"His name is Rain Cleatus Salvatore," said Damon.

"Love the name guys!" he smiled a last time at the infant and gave him back to Athena.

"We should dress up and go see the others," suggested Athena. "I think it is the closure they need; seeing me back in shape with a healthy son."

"I guess you're right." he turned to his brother. "We'll be with you for dinner."

"Everyone will be so happy," replied Stefan leaving.

Damon locked the door and turned back toward Athena.

"You should stay in bed."

"Damon, I'm fine, I promise. I've been able to shift for the last three days. I know you're worried, but I feel great." she put Rain in his cot; he had fallen asleep again. "Now, it's been over two weeks since we haven't done more than kissing and I REALLY want you right now."

He gave her a devilish smile.

"I love my kinky Damon," she said laughing.

"I'll show you kinky."

~ _Ten months later – June 5__th__ 2011_ ~

She was sitting on the grass looking at Damon and Rain playing in the garden. The toddler was already able to walk for a few feet by himself. Usually his small walks would end up in someone's arms or on his diapered bum. But whichever the case, he would simply giggle.

Damon was pretending to be scared and running away from Rain who was having a blast chasing his Dada. He was an amazing father and surprised everyone, except Elena and Athena. Stefan though he was compensating for the love he couldn't get from their father as Stefan had always been the favoured son.

When Rain saw his Mama on the grass he tried to run toward her, but fell on his bum and pouted. Athena laughed and came closer to him.

"Come on lil man! I know you can do it." she said encouragingly.

Rain smiled at her and stood up again on shaky chubby legs. Damon sat beside her as they both looked at their son walking.

"He's amazing," murmured Damon.

"Yeah and your beautiful." said Athena kissing his cheek.

He turned his head to her and captured her lips. They felt something hit their legs and looked down to see a smiling Rain looking up at them with big loving eyes.

"He is going to break so many hearts," said Damon chuckling.

"Oh! Yes he is! Come here my love!" laughed Athena taking her son up and down kissing him each time.

Damon put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer enjoying his little family.

The men were playing with Rain in the living room. Over the months, Rain had been given different kind of blood. They had learned from Athena that the younger a Shape-shifter was given new blood the easiest it would be for him to transform later. Cleatus had, apparently, always known he would die that faithful night and had left in his room many things to help the gang including a dozen flasks containing his blood. Rain had been given Cleatus, Dee and Tyler's blood. They had asked Athena to give blood herself as each creature, but she had explained that even though she would get each creature traits, she couldn't transmit them.

To everyone surprise, the first shifting Rain had done was the one of his favourite person after his parents, Tyler. Damon and Athena had woken up to a pup whimpering in Rain's cot. To say Damon had gone ballistic at Tyler was saying little. Luckily for them, Cleatus had left behind and antidote for werewolf bites.

But Rain was a heartbreaker and he was just so adorable in a pup form, that even Damon couldn't resist playing with him. Though, all vampires were still careful not to get bitten.

And that is what the men were doing in the living room; playing with Rain in wolf form. As for the ladies, they were in the kitchen chatting.

"So, Athena, I was wondering…" started Bonnie uncomfortable.

"Ask away, she won't bite you!" replied Dee amused.

"Can you have more children with Damon or was it a one time thing?"

"I asked Cleatus and he said that if I wanted to, I could have more. I just needed to do the same thing I did to have Rain." she smiled affectionately thinking about her son.

"Would you like to have more?" asked Elena.

"When I was younger, I always dreamt of having children. But when I fell in love with Damon, I kinda put a cross on that. But now, I don't know, it's something I would have to discuss with him. But I do love the idea of seeing Damon with our children around him." she said dreamily.

"You have it so hard!" said Dee before laughing.

"I know."

She was sitting in the Centaurus meadow her back against Cleatus tree, reading a book. She felt the air shift around her and smiled.

"Hello lover." she said.

She felt her body being pushed forward before it was pulled back against a hard chest. She let her head fall on his shoulder.

"Hey pretty girl!" replied Damon kissing her neck and warping his arms around her waist.

"Mm… You didn't bring Rain with you?"

"No, I left him with Stelena!"

She wished she could thank Cleatus and the Sky for what they had done. If it hadn't been for them, she wouldn't be able to show her son to anyone except the gang. She had kept her Odelle persona for her own protection and only shift back to herself with the gang. But for everyone who knew Odelle, she had been with Damon for a while even before her coming to Mystic Fall and had been pregnant for a part of her 2009-2010 semesters before giving birth to Rain.

"I see…"

She felt his hand creeping under her skirt.

"Damon…" she warned.

"What?" he asked his tone all innocent, but with the most devilish smile.

"We are not doing whatever you are trying to do in the middle of a meadow, especially here!"

"It will give Klaus a show if he can see us. I'll show him who you belong to!" he almost growled.

"Aw! My manly vampire, I'm sure Klaus, if he can see us, can do it anywhere we are." she stood up and shifted into Sapphire. "Race you!" she winked at him and took off.

"Athena, that is so unfair!" he complained before running after her following his woman's scent.

She was at the Boarding house a few minutes before Damon.

"Hey baby!" she cooed at Rain who was playing with Elena and Bonnie.

Rain smiled at her before floating feathers, thanks to a laughing Bonnie, caught his attention.

"Bye guys!" she laughed running upstairs.

Both girls looked at each other confused before seeing Damon passing the door at full speed stopping to say a quick hi to his son before following Athena.

She was waiting for him by his bed and had shift back to herself. As soon as he was in, he locked the door behind him and ran to her.

Both fell on his bed with Athena laughing. He smiled at her before bringing their lips together.

Life was good.

* * *

**Authors note:**

_Thank you again guys for reading and if you have enjoyed your ride, please review. To quote Infrena: __"Reviews are like being invited into Damon's bedroom. It makes you jump up and down in girlish glee." __It will be my pleasure to read and reply to all your comment._

_Love,_

_Meye _:3


	14. Sequels

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_ (Thank you so much!)

* * *

**Prequels & ****Sequels**

**_Centaurus ONESHOTS_**  
http: / / www. fanfiction .net/s/6757364/1/Centaurus_ONESHOTS

_**Sacrifices  
**_http: / / www. fanfiction .net/s/7122736/1/Sacrifices


End file.
